Quand le passé nous rattrape
by marieelainevb
Summary: James Moriarty, Molly Hooper et Sherlock Holmes fréquentent la même Université à Londres, âgés de 17 ans. James et Molly se fréquentent. Sherlock rencontre James et Molly. Un jour un terrible drame se produit... Molly est bouleversée et perd de vue Sherlock Holmes et sont amenés 18 ans plus tard à retravailler ensemble. C'est là que leur passé les rattrape...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je suis de retour pour une nouvelle histoire. En espérant qu'elle va vous plaire. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre régulièrement, j'ai 5 chapitres complets jusqu'à présent. Je suis désolée d'avance, le personnage de Sherlock est méchant au début de la fiction (je vous rassure que ça ne va pas jusqu'au viol ou au meurtre et qu'il ne sera pas comme ça pendant toute l'histoire, mais juste pour le début.) Bonne lecture! Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs. J'ai écrit aussi l'histoire inévitablement attirés, si jamais vous êtes intéressés à lire la fiction. À bientôt et un avis de l'histoire serait bien apprécié!

Les personnages de l'histoire de m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 1

1992.

 _Résidences universitaires du Collège impérial de Londres._

« James! Tu dors encore? Tu vas être en retard à ton cours de droit! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds le secoua et le tira enfin de son sommeil. Il lui foutu un oreiller sur la tête.

« Molly, laisse-moi dormir bon sang, notre nuit m'a littéralement claqué! »

La jeune femme rougit. Ils avaient passés une nuit assez « chaude ».

« Haha, tu rougis je le sais. »

La jeune fille tapa son épaule et James fût bien obligé de se réveiller. Il embrassa sa bien aimée, se lava, aurait bien voulu que celle-ci l'accompagne, mais elle lui répéta qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Il marmonna, s'habilla et allait finalement dans son cours. Il y entra, et pour énième fois, cela lui valu un discours du professeur Liamwirth.

« Monsieur Moriarty, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le meilleur de ma classe que vous pouvez vous permettre à tous les coups d'arriver en retard. La prochaine fois vous serez expulsé du cours! »

« Bien bien. »

James alla s'asseoir. Le professeur reprenait le cours.

« Avant de continuer, je voudrais vous présenter un élève qui vient de se joindre à nous. »

James relevait la tête et vit le jeune homme aux cheveux noir s'avancer silencieusement vers le professeur.

« C'est… »

Le jeune homme lui coupa aussitôt la parole.

« Je suis capable de me présenter moi-même. Vous pouvez aller prendre place dans l'assistance, professeur. »

Le professeur était choqué du ton qu'il avait employé.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Allez y, je crois que ça va vous faire du bien, cette chaise n'a pas l'air très confortable, en vous voyant vous tortiller depuis tout à l'heure. »

Le professeur le regardait bizarrement et s'exécuta. Peut-être que ça le gênait d'avoir quelqu'un derrière lui. Le jeune homme ne mit pas de temps pour prendre ses aises. Il s'assit le bureau et croisa les mains.

« Et bien je suis Sherlock Holmes. J'habite depuis toujours à Londres. J'ai décidé de venir ici, car je n'en pouvais plus de mon ancienne école, de mes parents et de mon frère, Mycroft. Pourquoi mes parents lui ont donné un nom aussi débile? Enfin bref ce n'est pas la question. Je m'intéresse à tous les sujets. Et je crains de dire, monsieur le professeur, que je suis certain d'en connaitre pas mal plus que vous. De quoi parle-t-on aujourd'hui? »

Sans gêne, Sherlock bondit du bureau et regarda la feuille du professeur.

« Vous me faites rire, ce sera ça le sujet? Est-on innocent ou coupable jusqu'à la preuve du contraire? »

Sherlock s'apprêtait à continuer lorsque le professeur enragé s'était levé d'un bond.

« Dites dont, vous ? C'est vous le professeur? Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Prenez place sur votre banc sinon je vous fiche à la porte! J'en ai déjà assez avec Monsieur Moriarty, je n'en ai pas besoin d'un autre encore plus pire! »

« Ah, quelqu'un comme moi ? »

Sherlock scruta autour de lui. Son regard s'arrêta sur James, qu'il avait vu entrer quelques instants plus tôt. Son regard se renfrognait.

« Alors, vous êtes le meilleur de la classe ? Je peux vous dire que ça ne sera plus pour très longtemps. »

Sur ce Sherlock partit s'asseoir en arrière de la classe un sourire au visage, satisfait de la réaction de colère du professeur et de James.

« Non mais pour qui il se prend celui là!? »

James était entré dans la chambre et avait balancé ses affaires sur le lit, faisant sursauter Molly. Cette-dernière soupira.

« Bon, que s'est-il encore passé avec le professeur? »

« Ce n'est pas lui! C'est le nouveau! Ce type qui se croit tout permis et qui rabaisse les autres, il n'arrêtait pas d'interrompre tout le monde, je te le dis, si je ne m'étais pas retenu il aurait eu mon poing dans la figure! »

Molly vit que cet homme avait mis son petit ami dans tous ses états. Elle espérait ne pas l'avoir dans un de ses cours. Elle vint près de lui et lui massait les épaules.

« Calme-toi chéri. Peut-être qu'il va finir par se calmer un peu. »

Elle l'embrassa sur le cou. James finit par se sentir un peu mieux. Molly avait le don de l'apaiser. Il se retourna vers elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres et l'amena jusqu'au lit. Molly protesta.

« Je vais être en retard… »

« Chut… Reste encore un peu… »

Molly s'avoua vaincue, elle restait auprès de lui. Ils se bécotaient et cinq minutes plus tard elle se défit difficilement de leur étreinte. Elle lui fit un baiser volé et sortit de la chambre. Elle se dépêcha puisque le pavillon se trouvait de l'autre côté. Quel fut son soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle s'assit au fond de la classe comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire et ouvrit son manuel de médecine. La classe se remplit peu à peu et le prof aussitôt arrivé, prit la parole.

« Bonjour à tous! En espérant que vous avez bien fait vos lectures. Avant de commencer la matière d'aujourd'hui, il y a un nouvel élève qui se joint à nous. Entrez, je vous prie, monsieur Holmes. »

À l'entente de ce nom, plusieurs se mirent à parler.

« C'est pas lui qui a fait tout un spectacle dans le cours de droit? Il parait qu'il interrompait tout le monde et qu'il a dit que c'est une bande d'incapables. Tu aurais dû voir le visage de James, un peu plus et il lui sautait dessus! »

Molly releva la tête. Cela s'était passé si mal que ça ?

Puis un homme entra, vêtu d'un manteau noir et d'une écharpe bleue. Presque toutes les filles ont eu une réaction en le voyant.

« Oh mon Dieu, as-tu déjà vu un si bel homme? »

« Je suis amoureuse. »

« Allons, allons, silence! Commencez monsieur, nous n'avons pas toute la journée! »

Molly regardait dans sa direction et constata qu'il était assez bel homme. Celui-ci scruta la salle et son regard gris finit par fixer celui de Molly. Elle eut un instant de décontenance, mais rebaissa les yeux vers son livre.

Puis il se présenta. Sherlock Holmes, qui vient de Londres et qui connait tout les sujets, se dit le meilleur de tous, plus que le professeur. Mais il se prenait pour qui ? Molly en avait eu assez et levait la voix.

« Vous faites ce même baratin dans chacun de vos cours? Des gens arrogants et sociopathes on en voit à tous les jours ici, alors si vous pensez m'impressionner. Maintenant allez vous asseoir, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps. »

Sherlock regardait devant lui, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui parlait de la sorte. Il fut cloué sur place. Le professeur le regardait.

« Je crois que vous l'avez entendue? Allez-vous asseoir! »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il lui lança un regard noir, mais la jeune femme ne fit mine de rien.

Le cours se déroula sans encombre, Sherlock avait marmonné par ci et par là, mais fut plus tranquille que dans le cours de droit.

Molly sortit du cours.

« Eh bien, on n'a pas eu la langue dans sa poche aujourd'hui. »

Elle se retourna et vit Sherlock dos au mur. Il s'avança vers elle. Elle lui lança un regard méprisant.

« Je ne pense pas que vous êtes le mieux placé pour me parler de ceci, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des révisions à faire. »

« Vous tremblez. »

« Quoi ? »

Il s'approcha de plus en plus vers elle. La jeune femme recula.

« Vous tremblez encore plus quand je m'approche. Je vous fais de l'effet. Vous n'avez pas réagit comme les autres femmes lorsque je suis entré, mais je vous ai fait de l'effet. »

Il lui prit la main et elle la retira aussitôt.

« N'importe quoi! Et ne me touchez pas, espèce de salaud! Hors de ma vue! »

Elle lui tourna les talons et s'en alla. Il la regardait et il se disait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Ce fut autour de Molly d'entrer dans la chambre en furie. James qui dormait un peu, se réveilla en sursaut.

« Quel goujat ! »

James la vit et compris de qui elle parlait. Il se leva et allait près d'elle.

« C'est toi maintenant qui a besoin d'un massage. »

« Tu as raison, il est arrogant! Je lui ai dit ma façon de penser à ce maudit sociopathe! Et tu sais quoi? À la fin du cours il m'a dit qu'il me faisait de l'effet! Il ne manque pas de culot!»

À ces mots, James vit rouge. Si ce Holmes s'approchait de sa Molly, il aurait affaire à lui! Lorsque Molly vit son petit ami dans cet état, elle s'empressait de le rassurer.

« Mon chéri, je le déteste, je te le jure! C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre! »

« Je sais mon ange. Si jamais il te fait quoi que ce soit, il va regretter d'être venu ici! »

« N'en parlons plus, cela nous met à bout de nerfs. »

Les deux finirent par s'enlacer et s'embrasser tendrement. Toutes les tentions retombaient. Le jeune homme prit Molly dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'au lit et celle-ci ne protesta pas. Il défit son chemisier et caressa sa peau, ce qui frissonner la jeune femme. Puis les deux amoureux enlevèrent leurs vêtements. James la parsema de baisers, des gémissements de plaisirs sortirent de la bouche de Molly. James aimait lorsqu'elle lui répondait ainsi, il avait de plus en plus envie d'elle. Puis il alla chercher un préservatif dans le tiroir, l'enfila, regardait Molly et celle-ci l'attendait. Il entra et commença ses mouvements. Les deux étaient à l'extase, s'embrassaient fiévreusement puis James retomba sur le côté et tirait la jeune femme vers lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Molly regardait ses yeux noirs. Elle était certaine qu'il était le grand amour de sa vie.

« Je t'aime James.»

Le jeune homme, touché, colla son front au sien. Il l'enlaça encore plus. Il jouait dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime plus que tout. Sans toi, je ne serais plus là. Je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Sherlock n'avait pas cessé de surveiller Molly pendant quelque temps. Il devait avouer qu'elle était une très belle femme et était décidé à se l'approprier, car elle lui résistait. Il était du genre égoïste et obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Un jour, il apprit qu'elle était en couple avec James Moriarty. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de serrer les poings, il était selon lui son pire rival, même s'il se considérait meilleur que lui. Molly, quant à elle, avait bien vu son petit jeu. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait, elle était avec James et n'avait aucunement l'intention de trahir celui qu'elle aimait. James détestait Sherlock au plus haut point. Ce-dernier avait réussi à le surpasser dans toutes les matières. Il avait réussi à le déclasser et même à gagner plus que lui en popularité, même si Sherlock se montrait odieux avec presque tout le monde.

PAM

James avait frappé dans son casier. Il était furieux

« James! »

Les deux personnes avaient crié son nom en même temps. Il s'agissait de Irène Adler et Sebastian Moran, ses deux meilleurs amis. James se retourna et avait de la misère à se calmer.

« Je vais le tuer ce salopard! »

« Il t'a dit quelque chose? » (Sebastian)

James essaya de se contenir de crier.

« Il m'a dit que Molly et moi ça ne durera pas. Dans ses yeux, ça voulait tout dire, toi tu vas la perdre et c'est moi qui l'aurai. Et Molly… »

James ne pu terminer sa phrase et glissa le long de son casier, comme s'il n'avait plus aucune force et les larmes ne tardaient pas à couler.

Irène ne se préoccupait pas de l'état de son ami. Elle ressentit la même douleur que lui. Elle était terriblement jalouse de Molly. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Sherlock dès que son regard avait croisé le sien. Elle avait tenté de le séduire, mais celui-ci ne prit pas de temps de se faire prendre un râteau dans un grand éclat de rire et de se faire dire se retourner jouer avec ses poupées. Et là il préférait Molly à elle? Elle n'avait jamais compris ce que James lui trouvait. Sebastian, voyant que la jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées et n'était pas très solidaire envers son ami, décida de s'asseoir près de James. Il lui tapota l'épaule, tentant de le rassurer.

« Tu sais bien que Molly ne te ferais jamais ça. Elle t'aime! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. »

Flash back

Molly sortit de son cours de médecine et s'en allait à son casier. Quelques temps plus tard, la jeune femme sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle pensait que c'était James, puisqu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Elle se retourna et fût désagréablement surprise.

« Vous!? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Vous me suivez ou quoi? »

Sherlock fit un sourire narquois.

« Vous jouez la fille résistante, mais je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas. À chaque fois que j'approche, vous vous enfuyez, vous tremblez, votre pouls semble anormalement élevé. »

Il prend sa main et constate qu'il a raison. Molly retire vite sa main.

« Hors de ma vue! Vous ne me faites rien du tout! »

« Ah bon? Nous allons bien voir. »

Le jeune homme mit ses deux mains sur son visage, Molly resta figée. Ses lèvres s'approchaient et il les déposa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Celle-ci est électrifiée et ouvrit ses lèvres par réflexe. Ce-dernier en profita encore plus pour approfondir le baiser.

James quant à lui, venait d'arriver et avait vu la scène. Il était horrifié. Incapable de bouger, de crier, de sauter sur l'homme qui embrassait sa copine, il reculait et partit, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Sherlock avait ouvert les yeux et avait vu James et fit un sourire satisfait. Molly revint soudainement à elle, ouvrit les yeux. Elle repoussa Sherlock et le frappa violemment. Le coup était tellement violent que ce-dernier réussit à perdre l'équilibre. La jeune femme était enragée.

« Comment osez-vous! »

Le jeune homme se releva, s'essuya le nez qui avait légèrement saigné. Molly reculait.

« Ne vous approchez plus JAMAIS de moi! Vous entendez? Sinon ça ne sera pas que votre nez qui sera en sang! »

« N'empêche que j'avais bien raison. Je vous fait de l'effet. »

La jeune femme s'en alla, furieuse. Sherlock la regardait partir. Il avait raison, mais ne savait pas que ce baiser allait faire naitre quelque chose en lui. Ce baiser ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Il était troublé. Il chassa ses pensées et se disait qu'aucune femme ne réussirait à lui faire naitre de tels sentiments.

« Espèce de gros connard. »

Sherlock se retournait, il vit James, plus enragé que jamais. Le jeune homme vint vers lui et tenta de le frapper, mais Sherlock l'esquiva et lui donna un coup de tête. James s'effondra. Sherlock le regardait par terre.

« Molly va apprendre bien vite que tu n'es fait pas pour elle. Ça ne durera pas. »

Puis il fit à nouveau un de ces sourires satisfaits et partit.

Fin du flash back

« Quoi, ils se sont embrassés? » (Sebastian)

Irène n'en pouvait plus et elle partit.

« Irène, merci de ta solidarité! » (Sebastian)

James ne fit pas attention au départ de son amie et ne disait plus aucun mot. Sebastian l'aida à se relever et Molly finit par entrer dans la pièce. Elle était horrifiée de le voir dans cet état.

« James!? »

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir. Molly était sur le choc, James les avait vu. Elle tenta de lui dire que cela ne voulait rien dire, que c'est Sherlock qui l'avait forcée, mais ce-dernier lui coupa la parole.

« Va rejoindre ton Sherlock. »

Cette dernière tenta de lui prendre le bras, mais il la repoussa. Les deux hommes laissèrent la jeune femme seule. Ce fut au tour de Molly de s'écrouler en larmes sur le sol.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

James n'allait plus à ses cours. Molly avait tenté de lui parler, mais cela était peine perdue. Il lui dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir. Il ne sortait plus se sa résidence, ne mangeais presque plus. Selon lui, Sherlock Holmes lui avait tout prit : son succès, sa popularité, sa petite amie. Il pensait que Molly et lui se voyaient en cachette. Il avait fait des cauchemars de Molly et Sherlock qui lui riaient en pleine figure en disant qu'il était un moins que rien et ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser. Il faisait ce rêve à chaque nuit, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne parlait qu'à Irène et Sebastian, les seuls amis qui lui restait. Les deux amis étaient furieux contre Sherlock et Molly, qui avaient détérioré l'état de leur ami. Molly quant à elle, n'allait plus à ses cours non plus, elle passait son temps à pleurer dans sa chambre. Elle recevait des lettres d'insultes d'Irène et Sebastian, qu'elle n'était qu'une p*** et recevait aussi des menaces d'autres femmes jalouses. Même ses amies ne voulaient plus lui adresser la parole. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait une liaison avec Sherlock alors que c'était faux, tout le monde la traitait de trainée. Molly était furieuse, car tout cela était la faute de Sherlock. Elle avait aussi tout perdu à cause de lui, ses amies, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sherlock, quant à lui, voyant qu'aucun des deux allaient à leurs cours, se sentait de plus en plus mal de ce qu'il avait fait, mais n'allait voir aucun des deux pour s'excuser, son orgueil avait prit le dessus. Ce-dernier recevait aussi des représailles de certaines personnes et se sentait de plus en plus mal de ce qu'il avait fait. Un jour, Molly se leva et vit une lettre qu'on avait glissé sous sa porte. Elle se disait qu'il s'agissait de James. Elle sauta d'un bond du lit, prit nerveusement la lettre dans ses mains et commençait à la lire.

 _Mon amour, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça. Avec lui, cet homme qui m'a tout prit. Il t'a prit à moi. J'ai la nausée à chaque fois que je te pense dans son lit. Vous m'avez détruit. Dans le fond tu es comme toutes les autres femmes. Depuis que je t'aie vue avec lui, tout est finit. Ma vie s'est éteinte quand tes lèvres ont été sur les siennes. Un poignard m'a transpercé le cœur. Comment peux-tu préférer ce monstre à moi. Je te quitte. Je quitte ce monde de tristesse et je te souhaite le même sors que le mien. Adieu._

 _James, celui qui t'a aimé comme un fou_

Molly vit des larmes séchées sur la lettre. Elle était horrifiée. Elle cria le nom de James et allait dans la chambre de ce-dernier. Elle vit que la porte n'était pas verrouillée et entra, James n'était nulle part. Elle courra dans le bureau du directeur, sans se soucier qu'il était avec un autre élève. Le directeur vit que la jeune femme était traumatisée. Il vint avec elle et constata ce qui s'était passé. Il tenta de calmer la jeune femme et avertit tout de suite la sécurité pour entamer les recherches. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un horrible cri retentit dans tout le bâtiment.

« OH MON DIEU À L'AIDE ! »

Molly et le directeur sursautèrent, ce-dernier sortit de la pièce et alla immédiatement chercher des gardes de sécurité. Irène Adler sortit des douches complètement traumatisée. Les gardes arrivèrent dans la pièce et trouvèrent le corps de James assit sous la douche, les poignets ensanglantés. Ils firent appel à leurs collègues pour qu'ils appellent une ambulance. Un des gardes transporta le corps de James. Molly sortit du bureau du directeur et vit James dans les bras du garde. La jeune femme se mit à hurler et s'écroula, le directeur réussit à la rattraper avant que celle-ci ne s'écroule sur le sol et fut transportée d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Ils lui donnèrent un sédatif. Une heure plus tard le directeur vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Mlle Hooper?

La jeune femme ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Se rappelant ce qui s'était passé, elle se leva soudainement.

« Je veux le voir, je veux le voir..»

« … »

« Je vous en prie! Dites-moi qu'il est… »

« Je regrette, Molly, mais James est mort. Les ambulanciers l'ont amené d'urgence et son décès vient d'être constaté.»

« NONNNNNNN! JAMEEESSS, JE VEUX LE VOIR! »

La jeune femme était devenue complètement hystérique et elle reçu un autre sédatif qui finit par l'endormir profondément.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, on interdit à la jeune femme de voir James pour une dernière fois. Elle en avait été profondément blessée, comme si leurs années ensemble ne voulaient rien dire. Il y eut un hommage à James à l'Université. La jeune femme était entrée dans la pièce et tous les regards s'étaient retournés vers elle, il y avait tout sauf de l'empathie. Irène Adler s'était avancée vers elle et l'avait giflée et lui avait crié de s'en aller, qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être là et d'aller rejoindre son amant. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux et se précipita vers la sortie. Quand elle arriva dans le couloir elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Sherlock, qui ne souriait pas. La jeune femme vit qu'il y avait du regret dans son regard, mais n'y accordait pas la moindre importance. Sherlock tenta de s'avancer vers elle, Molly lui tourna les talons, mais ce-dernier la retint par le bras.

« Molly, je suis vraiment désolé… »

La jeune femme en eut la nausée. Elle se défit de son étreinte et le gifla sans le moindre contrôle. Elle était enragée.

« Ne me touchez pas! TOUT ÇA EST DE VOTRE FAUTE! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOUS REVOIR! »

Elle partit en courant. Sherlock et elle ne s'étaient plus revus. Les parents de Molly avaient décidé de retirer leur fille de l'école. Pour ce qui est de Sherlock, il n'était, lui non plus, pas apprécié de tous, depuis le terrible incident. Il décida de s'en aller. Il avait réalisé qu'il était aller trop loin et s'en voulait terriblement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

18 ans plus tard

Molly travaillait maintenant en tant que pathologiste à l'hôpital St Batholomew. La jeune femme a été deux ans sans aller à l'école après ce terrible drame, elle n'avait jamais cessé de rêver de ces moments, ce qui l'amena à consulter un psychologue. Après quelques années la jeune femme allait beaucoup mieux et pu terminer ses études et avait les meilleures notes de sa classe. Elle ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'amis, de peur que son passé la rattrape. La suite de ses études se sont passées sans encombre et elle était désormais l'une des plus brillantes pathologistes du pays. Elle a vécu longtemps avec ses parents, ceux-ci ont eu de la difficulté à laisser partir leur petite fille, suite aux événements de ses 17 ans. Molly a finalement réussi à quitter le nid familial et vivait dans un appartement pas loin de l'hôpital.

Quant à Sherlock Holmes, celui-ci restait toujours à Londres et vivait à Baker Street. Il était devenu détective consultant. Il avait lui aussi finit ses études avec brio. Il était resté le meilleur de toutes ses classes, même s'il avait changé d'établissement. Il était toujours aussi doué pour le sens de la déduction et lui arrivait encore souvent d'être arrogant. Cependant cet homme avait changé. Il était beaucoup plus respectable qu'à son jeune âge. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à ce qu'il avait fait et avait encore du mal à se pardonner. Il tentait d'avancer au lieu de rester dans le passé, même si cela était très difficile. Il essayait également de faire son possible pour être un homme respectueux, même si parfois certaines personnes l'exaspéraient. Il se disait cependant qu'il ne ferait jamais de la place pour les sentiments, puisque pour lui c'était de la faiblesse. Pour cela il fallait dire merci à son frère aîné Mycroft, qui lui avait mis toutes ces choses dans la tête, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, que l'amour était pour les faibles, la raison devait l'emporter sur les sentiments. Il n'y avait décidément pas de place pour cela chez Sherlock. Néanmoins Sherlock avait réussi à se faire quelques amis qui avaient peu à peu gagné sa confiance, le Dr John Watson et Mrs Hudson, la propriétaire de l'immeuble où il restait. Parfois il les trouvait un peu exaspérants, même si parfois il l'était tout autant. John avait fini par emménager chez lui. Ils avaient souvent l'occasion de travailler ensemble, lors des enquêtes.

«Sherlock, encore dans tes pensées? »

Le détective sursauta. Il se releva du canapé et tourna la tête en direction de John. Il boutonna son veston.

« Qui y a-t-il John? »

« Il y a une nouvelle enquête. Une femme a été retrouvée morte dans son lit. Greg, vient de me téléphoner. Greg? Le lieutenant Lestrade, Sherlock… »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi? Pourquoi toi? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il t'a envoyé plein de messages et que tu ne lui a pas répondu, alors… »

Le détective regarda son téléphone portable et constata qu'il y avait des messages.

Sherlock mit son manteau et son écharpe et les deux allèrent en taxi. Ils arrivèrent ensuite sur les lieux du crime et montèrent à l'étage.

« Bon les voilà! Il était temps! » (Lestrade)

« Du calme Graham le cadavre ne va pas s'échapper. »

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous dire que je m'appelle GREG ! »

Sherlock ne fit pas attention à lui et monta à l'étage. Il arriva dans la chambre où il y avait la victime. Il remarqua tout de suite que la jeune femme avait des marques sur le cou. Elle avait quelques blessures sur les mains. John arriva dans la pièce.

« Alors, ton verdict? »

« Elle a été étranglée. À voir ses blessures sur les mains, elle s'est débattue. »

Pendant que Sherlock regardait le corps de la victime, John essayait de trouver des indices qui pouvaient les aider dans l'enquête. Ce-dernier finit par constater que Sherlock avait quelque chose sous son pied.

« Sherlock, ton pied. »

Le détective se retourna vers son ami avec un air interrogateur.

« Tu piles sur quelque chose. »

Sherlock pencha le regard et constata que son ami avait raison. Il s'agissait d'un bout de papier plié. Il l'ouvrit et la lit.

« C'est une lettre. Elle a été écrite à l'ordinateur, j'imagine que c'est pour ne pas reconnaitre la véritable écriture du tueur. On peut voir qu'il s'agit d'une infidélité, un crime compassionnel. Nous devrions l'envoyer au labo pour voir si nous pouvons trouver des traces d'ADN, on ne sait jamais. »

Lestrade arriva.

« Bon vous avez fini? Nous devons envoyer la victime à la morgue pour voir si nous pouvons trouver autre chose. Oh vous avez trouvé quelque chose? »

Sherlock tendit la lettre à Lestrade qui la donna immédiatement à un de ses hommes qui la mit dans un papier de plastique. Le corps fut emmené et quelques temps après les deux se rendirent à la morgue de l'hôpital St Bartholomew. Ils arrivèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle.

« Je ne vois pas ce que le pathologiste va trouver de plus que moi. »

John leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est lui l'expert, pas toi Sherlock. »

« Je suis quand même assez compétent dans ce domaine! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre! »

La jeune femme était concentrée sur des échantillons pris sur la victime qu'elle n'entendit pas les deux hommes arriver. John arriva et alla voir la pathologiste.

« Ahm.. Bonjour. »

La jeune femme releva la tête et se rendit compte de sa présence

« Oh, excusez-moi j'étais concentrée, je ne vous ai pas entendu. »

Elle sourit et serra la main de John. Ce-dernier se retournait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Sherlock regardait autour.

« C'est un bien beau labo que vous avez. »

Cette voix lui glaça le sang de la jeune femme. Elle regardait dans sa direction. Elle y vit un grand homme. Il avait les cheveux noirs. Elle tentait de se contenir et avança vers lui. Elle était troublée. C'était lui, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, mais il était encore plus beau qu'avant, mais de la haine monta en elle, elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait fait. Elle n'était pas du tout préparée à le voir. Sherlock s'avança finalement et finit par lever le regard sur elle. Aussitôt la jeune femme baissa le regard. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Il trouvait que ceux qui étaient timides n'avaient pas leur place ici, mais il se retenait de lui faire cette remarque. La jeune femme lui tendit la main. La jeune femme hésita de se présenter. Sherlock soupira et la jeune femme tenta de se contenir et rompit le silence.

« Bonjour je suis… »

Sherlock la coupa

« Sherlock Holmes, enchanté, je suis désolé, nous sommes pressés nous poursuivrons les présentations plus tard. »

Sherlock alla près du corps.

« Avez-vous constaté des éléments étranges? Je veux dire autres que les marques d'étranglement et les blessures sur les mains. »

La jeune femme releva la tête.

« Ses pupilles sont dilatées, elle a été droguée. Elle n'a pas que des blessures sur les mains, mais sur les ongles aussi. Elle a sûrement tenté de griffer son agresseur, sans succès. J'ai vérifié s'il pouvait y avoir su sang, même s'il y avait peu de chance d'en avoir puisque le tueur avait des gants. Il faut vérifier toutes les possibilités. Pour ce qui est de la drogue, il s'agit de marijuana, le tueur ne voulait pas que la victime soit inconsciente. »

« Et la lettre? » (John)

« Quelle lettre? »

« Mon Dieu, quelle est cette question? La lettre que nous avons trouvée! » (Sherlock)

À ce même moment, un policier entra essoufflé. Il tendit la lettre à Molly.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu! »

Le policier se retourna vers Sherlock et John.

« Il y a eu un autre meurtre! Venez vite! »

Sherlock partit en courant. John s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme et partit à son tour. Lorsque les deux furent partis. Molly alla s'affaisser sur un des bancs. Toute la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lors du terrible incident était revenue. Elle serra les poings.

 _Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre? Je vais devoir travailler avec cette espèce d'ordure?_

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de chiffonner la lettre. Elle tenta de lui redonner sa forme et déglutit totalement lorsqu'elle en lu le contenu.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

Molly ne cessait de lire et de relire le contenu de la lettre.

 _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi me fais-tu cela? Je me sens brisé à chaque fois que je te pense avec un autre. Je ne suis plus rien. Ma vie n'as plus aucun sens. Cela me fait tellement mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi? Si je ne peux plus t'avoir, alors plus personne ne t'aura._

La jeune femme tenta de cacher son trouble. Elle donna la lettre à un collègue pour voir s'il y avait un échantillon à relever. Cela ne prit pas de temps. Il n'y avait aucune trace, le tueur avait fait attention de ne rien laisser. Puis elle entendit les deux hommes revenir. Ils étaient montés dans l'ambulance qui amenait le corps. Elle sortit du labo et virent ceux-ci se diriger vers la morgue. Elle déposa la lettre sur le comptoir et sortit. Elle arriva à la morgue. Elle s'approcha.

« Alors, vous avez trouvez quelque chose? »

Sherlock était concentré et ne répondit pas. John prit la parole.

« Il se trouve que la victime a les mêmes blessures et marques que la précédente. Nous avons trouvé une autre lettre. C'est sensiblement la même chose que sur la lettre précédente, mais avec des changements. Il est clair qu'il s'agit du même tueur. Je ne sais pas a quel jeu il joue, mais apparemment il ne supporte pas l'infidélité. Avez-vous du nouveau en ce qui concerne la première lettre?»

«Non iln'y a rien du tout. Le tueur a été extrèmement prudent.»

« Allez discuter ailleurs, vous me dérangez. » (Sherlock)

Molly était outrée. John voyant que la jeune femme n'allait pas se laisser faire, l'amena à l'extérieur. Un peu plus et la jeune femme sautait sur le détective.

« Veuillez excuser mon ami. Je vous assure, il est moins méchant qu'on le pense. »

« Ah. »

Elle se demandait s'ils parlaient de la même personne. Il fallait croire qu'il n'était plus aussi connard qu'avant. Pour elle il restait et resterait toujours une pourriture.

« Au fait, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous présenter. Je suis le Dr John Watson. »

Il lui tendit la main. La jeune femme trouvait John plutôt sympathique et lui serra la main. La jeune femme hésita de dire son nom. Quand elle décida de se présenter, Sherlock sortit et semblait pressé. Il s'apprêta à partir, mais s'arrêta.

« Oh, c'est vrai, quel goujat je fais. Je ne vous ai jamais laissé vous présenter. »

Voyant que la jeune femme hésita, il s'exaspéra. Il empoigna John et s'en alla. Après quelques instants la jeune femme répondit enfin.

« Hooper, Dr Molly Hooper. »

À l'entente de ce nom, Sherlock s'arrêta net. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir qui elle était, puisqu'elle avait baissé son regard lorsqu'il avait levé le regard vers elle. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. Il se retourna vers elle. Elle n'avait pas changé. Il était troublé lui aussi. Elle était devenue une très belle femme, encore plus belle qu'avant. Aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. John ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. La jeune femme allait vers eux et faisait comme si de rien n'était.

« Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, messieurs. »

Et elle passa à côté d'eux et entra à nouveau dans le laboratoire. Sherlock n'arrivait plus à parler. Il arriva devant les portes du labo, mais n'arrivait pas à y entrer. Voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, John vint près de lui.

« Sherlock, tu peux me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer? Tu as complètement figé lorsqu'elle a dit son nom. Tu la connais? Sherlock! »

Le jeune homme fut sortit de ses pensées.

« Allons-y. »

Sherlock ne répondait pas aux questions de John pendant tout le trajet. Il avait le regard dans le vide. Tous les événements remontaient à la surface. Il se sentit aussi mal que la journée du drame, il y a 18 ans. John, voyant que son ami ne répondait pas, il préféra laisser tomber pour le reste du trajet. Sherlock n'avait pas dit le moindre mot, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement Mme Hudson vit qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette et tenta de savoir ce qui se passait, mais John lui dit qu'il était ainsi depuis leur arrivée de l'hôpital. Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il se leva et s'excusa auprès de John et de Mme Hudson et alla dans sa chambre et n'en était pas ressortit. Sherlock se coucha, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux il voyait l'image d'une Molly qui lui criait que tout était de sa faute et qu'elle ne voulait plus le revoir.

Molly quant à elle, n'arrivait pas non plus à fermer les yeux. L'image du visage décomposé de Sherlock lorsqu'il vit qui elle était l'avait troublée. Mais ce qui la troublait encore plus c'était les lettres qu'ils avaient trouvées sur les deux lieux de crime. De douloureux souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface. La jeune femme sortit un papier de sa table de chevet. Elle déplia la feuille et la relisait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir la larme à l'œil. Elle la relit une énième fois, la lettre de James qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser. Puis elle pensait au contenu de ces lettres. Molly se mit à se demander si elles avaient un lien avec la lettre de James, mais se trouva stupide et se disait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple coïncidence. Elle finit par ranger la lettre et partit se doucher.

À l'extérieur, une voiture était stationnée pas très loin de l'appartement. Il y avait une femme au volant, un foulard autour du cou et une cigarette à la bouche. Elle regarda l'appartement de Molly. Elle y resta quelques instants et lorsqu'elle vit les lumières s'éteindre, elle partit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci Rose-Eliade pour ton commentaire! Voici la suite! Je posterai les chapitres 8 et 9 dans les prochains jours.**

 **Et évidemment aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens. Enjoy!**

Chapitre 6.

Molly avait eu de la difficulté à trouver le sommeil. Trop de choses s'était passées en si peu de temps. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir et se comporter en revoyant Sherlock. Il l'avait reconnue et semblait troublé. À une certaine époque, elle avait tant souhaité ne l'avoir jamais connu, elle serait peut-être, sans doute, encore avec James, mais aujourd'hui, lorsque son regard eut croisé le sien… Il semblait être un autre homme, beaucoup plus respectable et un homme qui semblait regretter ce qui s'était passé. Cependant elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner, elle aurait beaucoup de mal à le regarder en face. La jeune femme restait encore dans ses pensées et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Sherlock avait le sommeil dérangé et bougeait nerveusement dans son lit. Il était tout en sueur.

 _TOUT EST DE VOTRE FAUTE!_

Puis il se réveilla en sursaut. Il se leva, se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il se mouilla le visage et se regarda dans le miroir. Il renfrogna le regard et frappa le miroir plusieurs fois jusqu'à temps que celui-ci tombe en morceaux dans le lavabo. Il avait les jointures en sang. John arriva en trombe.

« Non, mais c'est quoi ce boucan!? »

Voyant l'état de la main de son ami et le miroir complètement détruit, John prit la main de ce dernier.

« Non mais tu es fou!? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? »

John s'empressa d'aller chercher la trousse de premiers soins et amena son ami au salon. John lui fit un bandage et s'assit ensuite en face de lui.

« Là tu vas me dire ce qui se passe! »

Sherlock n'avait pas levé les yeux vers son ami, mais ouvrit la bouche.

« Molly. Je la connais. Depuis plusieurs années, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vue j'avais 17 ans. Je t'avertis John. Si tu entends le reste de cette histoire, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles encore rester chez moi à la fin ou encore que tu veuilles encore travailler avec moi. »

« Donc c'est ça qui te met dans tous tes états? Bon sang, mais que s'est-il passé ? »

Sherlock leva enfin le regard.

« Nous allions à la même Université. Elle était en couple avec un certain James Moriarty. J'étais très arrogant et méchant à cette époque. James Moriarty était le meilleur de sa classe et le plus populaire. Je l'ai surclassé et je lui ai volé sa popularité. Je suis même allé jusqu'à vouloir lui prendre Molly. J'étais vraiment un connard. J'étais prêt à tout pour arriver à mes fins. Une fois j'ai prit Molly par surprise et je l'ai embrassé. James nous a vus, il était en colère. Il est repartit. Molly ne le savait pas. Ensuite elle m'a repoussé et m'a frappé. Peu de temps après James l'a laissée et presque tout le monde était contre elle. Certaines personnes m'en voulaient aussi, surtout les meilleurs amis de James. Ni elle, ni James n'étaient retournés à leurs cours. Peu de temps après j'ai appris que James était mort. Je crois qu'il s'est suicidé. Molly m'a bien fait comprendre que tout était de ma faute et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. Elle a changé d'école et je ne l'ai plus revue, jusqu'à hier. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens coupable et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour me racheter. Vas-y John, tu peux me frapper et me dire que je suis le pire des connards. »

John avait été quelque peu surpris de la révélation de Sherlock, mais n'avait pas dit un mot. Il devait avouer qu'il avait du mal à imaginer un Sherlock en tant qu'enfant sage à l'adolescence. Cependant, après une telle révélation, il avait constaté que cet homme semblait avoir changé, même s'il pouvait être, parfois, très arrogant. C'était la première fois que son ami c'était ouvert ainsi à lui, signe qu'il y avait une nette amélioration de la part du détective. Sherlock regardait John, toujours impassible. Le docteur croisait les bras.

« Je confirme que tu as été un vrai connard et ce que tu as fait est très grave, Sherlock. Cependant, c'est Moriarty qui a fait ce choix. Il aurait pu décider de te faire face et de se battre pour Molly et il ne l'a pas fait, mais j'imagine qu'il a été énormément blessé et ne voyait aucune issue, oui ok j'arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais tu aurais du réfléchir avant d'agir, ok je me tais. L'important c'est que tu arrives à te faire pardonner. »

« Tu veux bien m'aider, John ? »

Le docteur fronçais les sourcils.

« Je veux bien t'aider, mais au début, il faut que ça vienne de toi Sherlock. J'imagine qu'elle t'en veut énormément, tu vas devoir travailler très fort pour qu'elle réussisse à te pardonner. Cependant, pour le moment, je crois qu'il faudrait tenir ça mort et attendre un peu, elle doit être encore sur le choc de te revoir après toutes ces années. Si elle tente de t'éviter, il vaut mieux ne rien faire, il faut aussi que tu te mettes à sa place. Pour elle tu es encore celui qui est responsable de la mort de celui qu'elle a aimé. »

Le cœur de Sherlock ne pût s'empêcher de se serrer. Il se sentait responsable, il se sentirait toujours responsable de ce qu'il avait fait, même si Molly arrivait un jour lui accorder son pardon. Il suivrait les conseils de John à la lettre, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Sur ce il se leva, avança vers son ami et lui serra l'épaule amicalement.

« Merci John. Et merci de ne pas m'avoir sauté dessus. »

« Les amis sont là pour ça Sherlock. Mais si tu agis encore de cette manière, Tu peux être sûr que je te ferai le regretter. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas John, plus jamais je ne me comporterai ainsi. »

Sur ce, les deux amis retournèrent dans leur chambre respective. Sherlock, allégé de ce lourd secret, mais ne se sentant pas moins coupable, réussit enfin à trouver le sommeil.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7.

Les jours suivant se passèrent dans le calme. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres découvertes de cadavres pour le moment, mais Sherlock avait tout de même du pain sur la planche. Il était allé questionner les proches des défuntes victime, en compagnie du lieutenant Lestrade. John quant à lui, ne pouvait pas toujours être aux côtés du détective, car il était médecin et avait aussi un travail, celui d'aider des patients vivants.

« Bon, vous me dites que votre fille n'avait pas de conjoint. » (Sherlock)

La mère sécha ses larmes et tentait de répondre du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Lestrade lui tendit un mouchoir.

« Merci… Ma fille n'a jamais pu refaire sa vie depuis la mort de son mari. Alors je serais encore étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle avait un amant, c'est absurde. Je ne sais pas qui est cette ordure qui lui a fait ça et pourquoi elle l'a fait. Pourquoi ma fille. Pourquoi ? »

Aucun des deux ne saurait répondre. Sherlock lui tendit la lettre.

« Nous avons trouvé cette lettre sur les lieux du crime. »

La femme la regardait et ne comprenait rien.

« Ma fille n'est pas quelqu'un qui agit de la sorte. Quand elle aime un homme, elle l'aime pour de vrai. Je lui ai inculqué les bonnes valeurs, ma fille ne ferait jamais ça à qui que ce soit. Et en plus y a eu une autre victime? »

Sherlock acquiesça la tête.

« Oui et nous avons aussi trouvé une lettre, différente, mais semblable. »

« Alors vous devriez questionner l'autre famille. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais qu'on arrête de venir m'interroger, moi ou ma famille. Nous voudrions vivre notre deuil en paix. »

«Nous comprenons madame, merci pour votre temps. » (Lestrade)

Les deux laissèrent la femme. Ils suivirent son conseil et allèrent questionner la famille de la deuxième victime. L'histoire était sensiblement similaire que celle de la mère. La deuxième femme n'avait pas, elle non plus, de conjoint. Le père de la défunte victime trouvait, lui aussi, que la lettre était absurde. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait preuve d'infidélité. Il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une pure invention, d'un coup monté. Il demanda lui aussi pourquoi cette pourriture lui avait prit sa petite fille et ne pouvait s'empêcher de contenir ses larmes. À la fin de la période de questions, il avait également demandé de ne plus être interrogé sur ce cas à l'avenir, pour les même raison que la famille précédente. Les deux hommes sortirent de la maison. Dans le chemin du retour, Lestrade avait vu que Sherlock était pensif.

« Vous aussi vous pensez que c'est un coup monté ? »

Sherlock regardait l'inspecteur et fronça les sourcils.

« Voyont Lestrade, il me semble que c'est évident! Il y a deux victimes, deux lettres. Les deux victimes ont eu les mêmes blessures. La question que je me pose, c'est pourquoi? »

« C'est peut-être juste un psychopathe, Sherlock. »

« Il faut envisager que ça peut être plus que ça, Lestrade. »

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir? »

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne le sais pas, je le sens. Depuis le temps que vous me connaissez, je suis encore étonné que vous soyez toujours aussi surpris de mes interprétations.»

« Oh que vous êtes exaspérant! Alors, vous pensez à quoi? »

« C'est une mise en scène. Un coup montré, pour faire passer un message, mais lequel? Je suis sûr que le tueur savait que j'allais être sur cette enquête. Pour le moment il n'y a pas une d'autres victimes. Habituellement un tueur en série ne se contente pas que de deux victimes. Le tueur sûrement nous donner un autre signe. »

« En espérant que ce signe ne sera pas une autre victime! »

« Mais cela pourrait nous aider. »

« Sherlock! Des vies sont en jeu! »

« Oui oui… Vous avez raison. »

Puis Sherlock compasa le numéro de John.

« Salut John. »

 _« Salut Sherlock. Du nouveau? »_

« Oui nous avons peut-être une nouvelle piste, je t'expliquerai. As-tu eu des nouvelles du labo? »

 _« Du Dr Hooper? Non, rien. Tu vas t'y rendre? »_

Sherlock s'éloigna un peu de l'inspecteur.

 _« Oui, je crois que je vais devoir lui parler. Je vais m'excuser. »_

« Tu es fou? Je t'ai dit de ne pas précipiter les choses! »

« Du moins une trêve, si nous allons travailler avec elle, cela ne pourra pas durer trop longtemps entre nous. »

 _« Bon, bonne chance. En espérant te revoir en vie ce soir. »_

« Très aimable, John. »

Le détective ferma son téléphone. Greg, qui avait capté une bribe de la conversation s'avança et semblait curieux.

« Alors il se passe quelque chose avec quelqu'un de l'hôpital? »

« Non non, rien. Pouvez-vous me déposer au Bart's? »

« Oui, pas de problèmes. »

Sherlock arriva ensuite à l'hôpital. Il était nerveux. Il se trouva devant les portes du labo et cogna.

« Oui, entrez! »

Il passa les portes. Molly était dos à lui. Cette-dernière se retourna et fût désagréablement surprise. Mal à l'aise, le détective s'avança.

« Je voulais savoir s'il y avait eu du nouveau sur les victimes. Enfin s'il y a eu d'autres analyses. »

« S'il y avait eu des nouvelles, j'aurais contacté votre ami médecin. »

La femme lui avait répondu sur un ton sec. Sherlock ne sût que répondre. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre? »

« Oui je voulais m'…. »

La jeune femme lui avait coupé la parole, remplie de haine.

« Ne me dites pas que vous vous excusez! Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez marché sur le pied d'un vieillard! »

« Molly, c'était il y a longtemps et j'étais un vrai connard. Je vous le jure, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. »

La jeune femme tenta de se calmer.

« Ça ne le ramènera pas. Et je vous interdit de prononcer mon nom ! »

« … »

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail à faire! »

« Je vous propose une trêve. Du moins le temps de l'enquête. S'il vous plait, nous aurons besoin de votre aide »

«Et vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous aider!? Pour ma part je considère que je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous pour cette enquête ou quelle que ce soit! »

« S'il vous plait, pensez aux prochaines victimes ou autres indices que nous pourrions trouver. Nous avons une nouvelle piste. Nous pensons que ces crimes ne sont que de la poudre aux yeux. Je suis certain que quelqu'un essaie de nous faire passer un message. »

À ce moment, Molly laissa échapper un de ces instruments. Elle était troublée. Sherlock vint près d'elle et se pencha et prit son instrument. La jeune femme était toujours penchée et semblait déconnectée. Le détective s'inquiéta. Il allait lui mettre une main sur la joue. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de leur proximité la jeune femme se releva brusquement et recula. Sherlock mit l'instrument sur la table.

« Dr Hooper, tout va bien? »

« Oui, ça va. Non je n'ai rien! Je suis d'accord pour la trêve. »

Voyant que le détective tentait de savoir ce qui s'était passé, elle répliqua :

« Je vous dit que je suis d'accord, maintenant partez! Sinon je change d'avis! »

Molly était hors de ses gonds. Sherlock décida de laisser tomber. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver égorgé. Il recula et ne s'attarda pas à quitter la pièce.


	8. Chapter 8

**À Rose-Eliade, merci pour le commentaire, en espérant que la suite t'intéressera aussi! Et merci à DICB de me suivre! En espérant que ça va te plaire :) Voici la suite. Bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 8.

Sherlock était rentré chez lui, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait jamais vu cette femme autant troublée. Était-ce en rapport avec ce qu'il lui avait dit? Savait-elle quoi ce soit au sujet de ces meurtres? Il restait dans son fauteuil à réfléchir. Il devait lui en reparler. Il restait encore plongé dans ses pensées, sans se rendre que John était arrivé et qu'il s'était assis en face de lui.

« Encore dans ton palais mental, Sherlock? »

Le détective ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Il se retourna.

« Ah John, tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis cinq bonne minutes. »

« Oh. »

Le détective se rassit et croisa les mains.

« Alors, avec le Dr Hooper? »

« Comme tu vois je suis en un seul morceau. Elle accepte la trêve, mais elle a eu une réaction bizarre après ce que je lui ai dit. »

«Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? »

«Nous tenons une nouvelle piste pour les meurtres. Nous n'avons pas vraiment de preuves pour le moment. Nous pensons que le tueur veut nous berner, nous envoyer un message. Les scènes de crimes sont un coup monté. »

« Un coup monté? Comment ça? Quel genre de message? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être de nous dire que l'infidélité c'est mal. »

« Et avec Molly ? »

« Elle a paru troublée lorsque je lui ai dit, vraiment troublée. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

« Où veux-tu en venir Sherlock? Tu penses qu'elle sait quelque chose sur ces meurtres? »

« Pourquoi aurait-elle agit de la sorte, sinon? »

Sherlock se leva et allait regarder par la fenêtre.

« Il faut qu'on lui parle, c'est urgent. Si elle sait quelque chose, on doit le savoir! »

John se leva aussi, en colère.

« Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'elle a quelque chose à voir quelque chose la dedans!? »

Voyant que son ami était énervé, Sherlock tenta de le calmer.

« Calme-toi. Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais il faut soulever toutes les hypothèses possibles. Il faut la questionner. »

«Oui, mais là je crois que tu vas devoir attendre un peu que les choses se calment, j'imagine qu'elle ne t'as pas très bien reçu lorsque tu y es allé, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit près d'oublier ce qui est arrivé par le passé. »

 _Passé_

Sherlock figea à l'entente de ce dernier mot. Tous les souvenirs de ce drame lui défilaient devant les lieux. Et ces meurtres à présent. Cela ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Sherlock composa vite le numéro de Mike Stamford.

« Mike? C'est Sherlock. J'ai besoin que tu me donnes l'adresse de Molly. »

 _« Sherlock, c'est confidentiel, tu le sais bien! »_

« C'est urgent! »

Mike, qui était à l'autre bout du fil, voyait que la voix de Sherlock était grave, comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Il finit par lui donner.

« Merci! »

Sherlock raccrocha. Il mit rapidement son manteau et son écharpe et dévala les escaliers. John ne comprenant rien, fit de même et le suivit. Sherlock ouvrit la porte. Il fût rattrapé par John.

« Sherlock, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe! »

Sherlock regarda son ami avec un air grave.

« Je crois que James Moriarty est en vie et que Molly peut être en grave danger.»

« Quoi!? Explique, quel est le rapport avec les meurtres? »

« John je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer! Je dois partir! »

Sherlock s'empressa d'appeler un taxi. Il laissa John sur le trottoir. Il donna l'adresse au chauffeur et lui demanda s'il pouvait se dépêcher.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Les deux descendirent du taxi en face de l'appartement de Molly. Il prit son courage à deux mains et cogna.

Molly arriva et reconnu la silhouette à travers la porte. Elle était en colère.

« Qu'est-ce vous me voulez encore! Je ne veux pas vous voir, dégagez!»

« Molly c'est très important, je vous en prie! »

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire, allez-vous en! »

Sherlock ouvrit la porte, la jeune femme cria et allait la refermer, lorsque celui-ci mit son pied et prit un prit un air grave.

« Vous nous cachez quelque chose en ce qui concerne les meurtres et je suis certain que c'est en rapport avec votre ancien petit ami James. »

Molly fût choquée et répondit sur la défensive.

« Je vous interdit de prononcer son nom! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous me parlez! »

Sherlock ouvrit la porte de force. Molly, beaucoup moins forte que lui, perdit pied. Sherlock la rattrapa et referma la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme se défit de son étreinte.

« Je vous ordonne de sortir! »

Le détective ne l'écouta pas.

« Molly. James Moriarty, je suis certain qu'il est toujours en vie. Il n'est pas mort et il va s'en prendre à vous. Vous devez nous dire ce que vous savez. »

Molly ne su que répondre. Elle ne pouvait plus cacher son trouble. Alors les idées qu'elle se faisait dans sa tête avec ces lettres semblaient bien fondées. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

« Je dois vous montrer quelque chose. »

Le taxi qui était venu le porter s'était éloigné et était resté quelque instants, tout en faisant attention de ne pas se faire repérer. Il composa un numéro de téléphone. Une voix répondit à l'autre bout du fil.

 _« Ah Sebastian, du nouveau? »_

« Oui et je crois que nous avons un petit problème. »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9.

 _« Quel genre de problème? »_

La voix commença à s'inquiéter.

« Sherlock Holmes est entré chez Molly. »

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix hurler à l'autre bout du fil, Sebastian recula son téléphone de son oreille. Il le remit ensuite.

« James, allons, calme-toi. Nous devons faire quelque chose. »

 _« Oui! Va chercher Irène et rendez-vous chez moi! »_

Sebastian raccrocha puis repartit.

Flash back (Ndla : le drame se passe dans le chapitre 3)

Après avoir vu Sherlock et Molly s'embrasser, James était certain que lui et elle se voyaient en cachette. Il ne parlait plus à personne, sauf à ses deux meilleurs amis, Sebastien et Irène. Il voulait se leur faire payer à tout prix. Il voulait se venger de Sherlock et Molly, tellement il avait de haine en lui. Il eut un plan machiavélique. Il voulait partir de cette école et avait eu une idée. Il se mit à écrire une lettre. Ses amis avaient embarqué dans son plan. Il allait voir le directeur, pour lui faire part de son plan. Celui-ci avait formellement refusé de s'embarquer dans cette histoire et était outré et indigné qu'ils puissent penser qu'il allait leur apporter son aide. Il se tut lorsqu'il le vit déposer un paquet d'argent sur la table. James savait que la femme du directeur souffrait d'une maladie dont les frais d'hospitalisation étaient dispendieux et qu'il n'allait avoir bientôt plus les moyens de les payer. Il avait honte de ce qu'il allait faire, mais finit par accepter.

Quelques jours plus tard, la lettre et la mise en scène étaient terminées. James sortit pour la première fois de sa chambre et allait vers celle de Molly, sans se préoccuper du regard des autres. Il se baissa, glissa la lettre, et s'en alla.

Molly, qui était dans son lit depuis des jours, relevait nerveusement la tête et vit une lettre par terre. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte, criait le nom de James, sans réponse. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, fermait la porte et se baissa pour ramasser la lettre. Elle reconnut l'écriture de James. Elle la parcourut et se sentit de plus en plus mal.

 _Mon amour, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça. Avec lui, cet homme qui m'a tout prit. Il t'a prit à moi. J'ai la nausée à chaque fois que je te pense dans son lit. Vous m'avez détruit. Dans le fond tu es comme toutes les autres femmes. Depuis que je t'aie vue avec lui, tout est finit. Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens quand tes lèvres ont été sur les siennes. Un poignard m'a transpercé le cœur. Comment peux-tu préférer ce monstre à moi. Si je ne peux plus t'avoir, alors plus personne ne t'auras. Adieu._

 _Celui qui t'a aimé comme un fou_

Molly vit que des larmes étaient séchées sur la lettre. Elle était horrifiée. Elle cria le nom de James et allait dans sa chambre. Elle vit que la porte n'était pas verrouillée et entra, James n'était nulle part. Elle courra dans le bureau du directeur, sans se soucier qu'il était avec un autre élève. Le directeur vit que la jeune femme était traumatisée. Il vint avec elle et constata ce qui s'était passé. Il tenta de calmer la jeune femme et avertit tout de suite la sécurité pour entamer les recherches. James avait également acheté quelques gardes de sécurité.

James quant à lui ne pouvait plus reculer. Irène lui avait fait des fausses blessures, et mettre ses poignets ensanglantés, elle était douée pour faire les mises en scènes. Elle fit partir la douche, James s'assit sous la douche et baissa la tête. Irène fit mine de sortir et entrer et elle fit un faux cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle des douches.

« OH MON DIEU! AIDEZ-MOI! »

Irène essaya d'être la plus dramatique possible. Puis les gardes arrivaient. Ils prirent le corps de James et le mirent sur une civière ensuite ils se dépêchèrent d'aller à l'extérieur. James remit un paquet d'argent aux gardes et disparut dans la brume.

Fin du flash back

James Moriarty n'était pas mort. Depuis toutes ces années. Il voulait qu'ils aillent une mort sur la conscience, il voulait qu'ils n'aillent, plus jamais, la conscience tranquille. Cependant, son désir de vengeance allait encore plus loin. Il était toujours à Londres, mais et avait changé d'identité, sous le nom de Richard Brook, faisant semblant de vivre une vie bien tranquille et d'avoir un travail honnête. Il n'avait jamais perdu de vue ses deux meilleurs amis, Sebastian Moran et Irène Adler qui étaient ses principaux informateurs. Il voulait qu'ils trouvent toutes les informations possibles sur Molly et ce détective. Il avait bouilli de rage lorsque Sebastian lui avait dit que Sherlock était entré chez elle. Ce Sherlock Holmes était devenu un des détective les plus populaire de Londres, et cela l'enrageait.

« Elle le voit encore! »

Puis il donna un coup de poing sur son bureau. Il se leva et alla vers la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir mal. Depuis toutes ces années, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il l'aimait toujours, mais son désir de vengeance était trop grand. Il avait tué deux innocentes, mais il était aveuglé par la haine. Irène et Sebastian arrivèrent. Ils virent que leur ami était dans tous ses états. Irène s'approcha et mit une main sur son épaule.

« James, calme-toi. Nous allons nous asseoir. »

« Ils sont dans la même pièce. Ils… »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les imaginer coucher ensemble. Il leva la tête vers Irène, qui avait toujours eu un penchant pour le détective.

« Ça ne te fait pas mal toi, de l'imaginer avec une autre que toi? »

Irène eut un serrement au cœur. Elle avait observé les allées et venues de Sherlock pendant plusieurs années. Jamais elle n'avait réussi à l'oublier. Elle tenta de se contenir. Puis Sebastian et elle le firent s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Va chercher l'ordinateur, Sebastian. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe entre eux. »

Sebastian s'exécuta. Il aller chercher son portable et l'ouvrit. Il ouvrit document « appartement de Molly Hooper ». Ils y virent une vue de la cuisine. Sebastian s'était infiltré dans son appartement et avait réussi à y insérer discrètement des caméras. Molly partit de la cuisine et revint avec une lettre, qu'elle lui montra. Le détective semble choqué et ils se mirent à parler des meurtres, qu'il y aurait un lien avec ce qui s'était passé il y a près de 20 ans.

James, choqué, ferma le portable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci encore pour les commentaires. En espérant que la suite vous plaira! Si jamais vous avez des questions en ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je vais me faire un plaisir de vous éclairer! Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 10.

Molly était allée chercher la lettre que James lui avait écrite et la tendit à Sherlock. Celui-ci était sur le choc. Il levait les yeux vers elle et avait un air grave.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir montrée? »

Molly était sur la défensive.

« Cette lettre date d'il y a dix-huit ans! Je n'ai pas fait le lien avec les meurtres! Dans ma tête c'était impossible! Jusqu'à temps que je découvre les autres lettres. Mais je me disais que ça n'avait rien à voir, que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence! Mais depuis que vous m'avez dit que vous avez une nouvelle piste, que cette personne veut nous faire passer un message, j'ai été troublée… Je me suis dit que peut-être ce n'était pas une coïncidence… Et en plus… »

La jeune femme hésita à continuer, elle se mit à trembler. Sherlock lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Prenez votre temps. Mais vous devez me dire ce qu'il y a. »

Molly prit une grande respiration.

« Je n'ai jamais pu voir le corps de James après l'incident. »

Le détective fronça les sourcils.

« Tout s'explique. »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme.

« Alors, il est bien en vie? »

« Je le crains Molly. »

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Sherlock mit sa main sur la sienne. Aussitôt toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour le détective depuis toutes ces années était remontée. Elle retira sa main.

« Si vous n'aviez pas fait toutes ces choses, James serait encore ici. »

Sherlock ne pût s'empêcher d'être profondément blessé, mais la jeune femme avait raison. Il avait transformé cet homme en monstre, par sa faute. Il se disait qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour se rattraper, mais il ne supporterait pas encore longtemps de se faire rejeter ainsi.

« Vous ne devez pas rester seule ici. C'est trop dangereux. »

Molly leva les yeux vers lui et employa un ton sarcastique :

« Oh vous voulez que j'emménage chez vous peut-être? »

À ce moment, Sherlock regardait autour de la pièce. Il se mit ensuite à fouiller la bibliothèque de Molly. La jeune femme se sentit indignée.

« Dites-donc, faut pas vous gêner! »

Après quelques moments, le détective tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il montra à jeune femme un objet électronique. La jeune femme fit les yeux ronds.

« Quoi!? C'est quoi ça? »

« C'est une caméra, Molly. Vous êtes sur écoute! Alors oui, vous ne devez pas rester ici! S'il faut que je vous amène chez moi de force, je le ferai! »

Puis il l'entraina de force à l'extérieur, ne se souciant pas du débattement de celle-ci. Il regardait tout autour de lui et ne vit rien de suspect et lui parlait à voix basse.

« Molly, calmez-vous! Je suis désolé de vous avoir sorti de cette manière. Vous allez vous installer chez mon frère Mycroft. Mon frère est l'un des hommes les plus puissants de Londres et il saura vous aider. Je vous ai dit que vous veniez chez moi, mais c'est trop risqué. Il ne faut pas que James entende notre conversation! Il est très portable que mon appartement soit mis sur écoute également. »

« Je suis sûre que James ne me fera rien! »

Sherlock lui serra les épaules de ses mains. La jeune femme ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de chaleur.

« Molly, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il vous arrive quelque chose! Si ça arrive, jamais je ne le pardonnerai. »

Sherlock la regardait dans les yeux et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, aucune femme à part elle ne lui avait fait autant d'effet, même lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Molly regardait dans ses yeux et vit qu'il y avait un profond regret. Voyant qu'il l'étreignait encore, le détective recula. La jeune femme soupira.

« Bon c'est d'accord. Vous avez raison. »

« Bien. Maintenant il est hors de question que vous passez le reste de la journée ici. Je vous amène à Baker street. Mon frère ne revient que demain. Oui je sais, que l'appartement est peut-être sur écoute, mais nous ne parlerons de rien de ce que nous avons parlé. Nous ferons comme si de rien n'était et je ferai croire que vous habiterez avec nous. J'appellerai des hommes de mon frère pour qu'ils surveillent les alentours et à l'hôpital. »

Molly hésita un peu, mais finit par accepter. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix et n'était pas très rassurée de rester seule chez elle. Elle ne savait pas ce que James était devenu, si tout ceci était vrai. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Ils appelèrent un taxi et le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à Baker Steet. Il appela tout de suite des hommes de Mycroft. Ces-derniers avaient tout de suite acceptés s'étaient rendus discrètement près de Baker Street. Ils arrivèrent et entrèrent dans l'appartement. John avait dévalé les escaliers et fût surpris de les voir au pas de la porte.

« Sherlock, Molly? »

« Salut John »

« Bonsoir M. Watson. »

«Bonsoir. Ça me fait bizarre de vous voir ici, Molly. »

«Trêve de bavardage! Laisse-nous arriver John. »

Sherlock monta les escaliers suivit de la jeune femme. Il invita Molly à s'asseoir et s'assit en face d'elle. John était arrivé au salon les bras croisé.

« Alors vous allez me dire ce qui se passe? »

« Pour faire ça court John, l'appartement de Molly est sur écoute. James peut y voir tout ce qui s'y passe. Alors j'ai décidé que Molly viendrait vivre avec nous, nous utiliserons la chambre d'ami. Enfin oui c'est un gros débarras, mais au moins il y a un lit. »

« Et on fait quoi si ton appartement est aussi sur écoute? Tu y as pensé? J'imagine qu'il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié! »

« Tu aimais mieux que je fasse quoi? Que je la laisse toute seule chez elle? Nous sommes plusieurs ici et j'ai appelé des renforts. J'imagine que ça devrait le faire pour le moment. »

« Bon d'accord. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous Molly! Je vais vous faire de la place dans la chambre d'ami. »

« Merci M. Watson. »

« John, appelez-moi John. »

C'est ainsi que Molly s'installa quelques temps chez Sherlock, le temps que ce-dernier puisse faire des arrangements avec son frère Mycroft et convaincre ce-dernier d'héberger la jeune femme chez lui.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11.

Quelques semaines s'étaient passées et Sherlock avait parlé de la situation à son frère, tout en faisant attention de ne pas être chez lui, de peur que le plan soit gâché. Son frère et John avaient donc été invités à prendre le thé chez lui. Sherlock voulait que John soit au courant. Tout les trois étaient assis au salon, jouant à une partie de cartes. Sherlock avait expliqué toute la situation à son frère.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, tu veux que j'héberge cette jeune femme chez moi. »

« Je suis certain qu'avec toi elle sera en sécurité. Tu es l'un des hommes les plus puissants de Londres, j'ai besoin de toi! »

« Oh, je suis flatté. Mon petit frère qui me dit ceci, j'en ai presque la larme à l'œil. »

« Oh ne t'en fait pas, je n'en ferai pas une habitude. Alors tu acceptes? »

« Bon, puisque tu es mon petit frère et que cette personne semble importante pour toi, je le ferai. Mais je garderai un œil sur toi aussi et sur vous aussi, John. Alors un de mes hommes ira chercher la jeune femme dans deux jours. Et comme tu penses que ton appartement est aussi sur écoute, nous devons faire extrêmement attention à ce que le plan ne tombe pas à l'eau, sinon je serai en danger aussi. »

« Tu peux compter sur nous. »

« Bien. Sur ce j'ai gagné. »

Mycroft déposa la dernière carte sur la table. Sherlock grogna, son frère était imbattable à ce jeu. Mycroft sourit victorieux et se releva.

« Bon, j'ai à faire Sherlock, si tu veux bien. Ah oui, puisque j'ai gagné, tu me dois un souper chez Speedy's. »

Sherlock lui jeta un regard noir. Puis les deux hommes se levèrent et partirent.

Quelques jours plus tard, le plan se déroula comme prévu dans la plus grande discrétion possible. Molly était allée chercher la plupart de ses choses et en avait discrètement glissé un mot à son propriétaire qu'elle quitterait pour un certain temps et ce-dernier qui se montra compréhensif. Des gardes jetaient souvent un oeil aux alentours du bloc, pour s'assurer de la sécurité des locataires de l'immeuble. Puis la jeune femme s'était progressivement installée chez Mycroft, pour ne pas éveiller trop vite les soupçons.

James et ses amis s'étaient montrés plus tranquilles ces-derniers temps, jusqu'à temps de se rendre compte que la jeune femme n'était plus chez Sherlock. Il enrageait de savoir qu'ils avaient devinés qu'ils gardaient un œil sur eux. Aucun des trois ne savaient où Molly était et faisaient tout en leur pouvoir pour le découvrir, mais sans succès. James devait préparer un autre coup d'éclat. Quelque chose allait éclater au grand jour. Il avait donné rendez-vous à une journaliste qu'il espionnait depuis quelque temps, qui cherchait son premier gros scoop, Kitty Railey. James voulait se dévoiler à eux sous son grand jour, sous le nom de Richard Brook en se mettant avec la jeune femme pour faire un semblant de vie normale. La jeune fille n'était pas au courant de tout, mais était prête à tout et la sonne qu'elle lui était offerte était exubérante. Les deux se serrèrent la main et la jeune femme partit. Le jeune homme eut un sourire satisfait, presque machiavélique.

 _Le jeu ne fait que commencer!_

POW POW POW!

John se réveilla en sursaut. Il se leva brusquement de son lit, pensant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Il courra jusque dans le salon, pour voir Sherlock couché sur le canapé, une arme à la main et trois balles dans le mur.

« NON MAIS TU ES MALADE!? »

Sherlock s'assit sur le canapé.

« Oh, désolée. Je m'ennuie. Quand va-t-il enfin se décider à agir? »

Il se levait, il en avait marre d'attendre après quelque chose. John, quant-à-lui était vraiment exaspéré.

« Quand il ne se passe rien c'est tant mieux, aussi! Personne n'est mort pour le moment! Tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à ta personne? Il y a deux femmes qui y ont laissé la vie! Et en plus si l'appartement est sur écoute, tu vas le provoquer! »

«J'ai fouillé dans tout l'appartement et je les ai toute trouvées, enfin du moins, je l'espère. »

« Oh, mais quelle tête de con! »

À ce même moment, Sherlock reçut un message.

 **À LA BANQUE D'ANGLETERRE, TOUT DE SUITE! LESTRADE.**

« John, il faut y aller. Il s'est passé quelque chose à la banque d'Angleterre. »

Il ne laissa pas son ami parler et sortit. John se résigna et le suivit. Le taxi les mena à la banque. Rendus, il y vit l'inspecteur Lestrade devant le bâtiment.

« Galvin! Que s'est-il passé? »

Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne prit même pas le temps de répliquer, l'heure était grave.

« La banque a été cambriolée. Il n'y a plus un sous. Ils veulent faire appel à nous à vous également. Le directeur adjoint vous attend à son bureau. »

Les hommes entrèrent dans le bureau de l'homme. Thomas Schmidt les acceuilla.

« Bonjour à vous. Premièrement vous avez les plus plates excuses de notre directeur, il est en déplacement en ce moment et ne peut être présent. »

« Bien. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais voir les lieux du vol. »

« Oui, suivez-moi. »

Rendu à la chambre forte, Sherlock sortit sa loupe et commença à scruter les environs. Il ne prit pas de temps à trouver quelques indices. Des traces de pas y avaient été laissées. Il prit quelques échantillons, tout en demandant l'autorisation.

« Bien sûr, cela va nous avancer à savoir ce qui s'est passé. Au fait, pour s'excuser de son absence, le directeur vous invite à un de ces galas de charité et il serait primordial que vous y soyez. »

« Bien. Je viendrai. »

Les deux hommes partirent.

« Tu penses que ce James serait mêlé à tout ça ? »

« J'en suis certain! Et il a fait exprès de laisser ses traces. Si ça se trouve il a des complices au sein de cette banque et il est prêt à tout pour les payer, même le directeur, qui ne serait pas prêt à tout pour une énorme somme d'argent? Je dirais que beaucoup. »

« Et ce gala de charité, tu vas y aller? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix, John. Tu viens aussi. »

Le gala avait lieu deux jours plus tard. Les deux s'étaient mis sur leur 31 et se rendirent au gala. Il y a avait une foule de gens, cela ne plaisait pas à Sherlock. Et dans la foule de monde, Sherlock avait tombé sur quelqu'un. Il était choqué de la voir là.

« Molly? Que faites-vous ici? »

La jeune femme se retournait et le vit. Elle était aussi choquée que lui. Les deux jeunes gens étaient troublés de leur présence. Ils n'étaient pas indifférents. La jeune femme était joliment coiffée et maquillée ce qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Les yeux du détective étaient fixés dans ceux de la jeune femme. Molly quant-à-elle, trouvait le jeune homme élégant et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle sentit la regarder intensément.

« Oh, notre ami Sherlock Holmes s'est joint à nous! »

Une voix de femme retentit dans la salle. Tout le monde se retournait et le regardait, puis se mirent à applaudir. La jeune femme descendit les marches. Elle tendit la main à Sherlock, qui la serra.

« Bonjour, Kitty Railey. Je suis la conjointe du directeur. Je suis enchantée et nous sommes vraiment ravis que vous nous aidiez dans cette affaire. Oh où il est celui là? Toujours à faire attendre ses invités. Mon chéri? Tu viens? »

« Oui, chérie, je suis là. »

À l'entente de cette voix Molly et Sherlock figèrent. Les deux se retournèrent et firent face au directeur de la banque. Ils étaient sur le choc. Le jeune homme sourit et tendit la main.

« Richard Brook, enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance, M. Holmes. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Voici trois chapitres cette fois. Merci pour le commentaire! Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 12

« Vous avez perdu votre langue? »

John s'était approché de son ami et de Molly, lorsqu'il avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Sherlock, tout va bien? Molly? »

Sherlock était sur le choc et ne pu rien dire. C'est alors que le jeune homme décida de lui-même prendre la main du détective et de la serrer. Puis il se tourna alors vers Molly qui était tout aussi perturbée, voire plus.

« Oh, cette charmante femme vous accompagne? »

Il prit la main de Molly et lui fit la bise. La jeune femme finit par s'écrouler par terre. Tout le monde fit un cri de surprise. Le jeune homme se penchait vers elle, demandait à des collègues de venir, pour l'accompagner dans une pièce, ils s'exécutèrent et le directeur vint les rejoindre. Quand Sherlock vit ceci, s'apprêta à partir, mais fut retenu par la conjointe de ce-dernier.

« Ils vont bien s'en occuper. Je vous assure, . Mais j'ai à vous parler. »

Elle tentait de s'éloigner avec le détective, mais en vain. Sherlock ne mit pas de temps à se défaire de son étreinte et s'éloignait, dans la même direction d'où ils avaient transporté Molly.

La jeune femme avait les yeux fermés, toujours inconsciente et était allongé sur un divan. On épongea son front d'une serviette humide.

« Tu es toujours aussi belle, depuis toutes ces années… Tu n'as pas changé. »

La jeune femme bougea la tête, puis ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Lorsqu'elle vit l'homme qui était là, elle se rassit brusquement et se reculait de lui, en s'accroupissant. Elle était terrorisée, comme si elle avait vu un revenant. James, ne pu empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Il réalisait qu'il l'aimait encore, mais réussit à ne rien laisser paraitre. James se pencha vers elle. Il allait passer un doigt sur sa joue, mais celle-ci tourna la tête.

« Oh je vois que tu es contrariée. »

La jeune femme aurait bien voulu lui hurler dessus, mais la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge l'en empêcha. Elle essayait finalement d'ouvrir la bouche pour formuler une phrase.

« Oh tu me demandes pourquoi? »

La jeune femme le regardait et fronça les sourcils et tenta de contenir ses larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à couler.

« Parce que tu l'as choisi lui. »

À ce même moment Sherlock entra dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il le vit près d'elle, la rage montait en lui.

« Éloigne-toi d'elle, Moriarty! »

James se releva.

« Oh, le détective à la rescousse on dirait bien. »

Pendant qu'il était dos à elle, Molly essayait de s'éloigner, mais James avait eu le temps de réagir et de pointer une arme sur sa tempe.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne bougerais pas. »

« Si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, je te jure que tu vas le regretter! »

Puis John arriva. James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ton petit chien aussi est là on dirait bien. »

John était en colère.

« Qui êtes-vous? »

« C'est le type que je t'ai parlé John. James Moriarty. Le sale imposteur! »

Puis James sourit.

« Mais qui vont vous croire? Personne. »

Il renfrogna le regard.

« Pas pour longtemps! Nous nous le savons! Maintenant Relâchez Molly! »

James en avait assez. Il prit son émetteur et appela ses amis.

«Sebastian, Irène, raccompagnez Sherlock et son ami. La soirée est terminée. »

Sherlock était en colère.

« Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans elle! »

« Vous pouvez êtes sûrs que je ne la laisserai pas partir avec vous. »

Puis ses amis arrivèrent. Sherlock reconnaissait très bien ces deux personnes. Il était enragé. Il s'apprêta à sauter sur James, lorsqu'il fut maitrisé par Irène avec un tissu d'ammoniaque sur le visage. Sebastian fit de même pour John. Les deux hommes finirent par tomber sans connaissance sous le cri strident de Molly. James ne porta pas d'attention à la jeune femme.

« Sortez par derrière. »

Les deux partirent. Molly s'était relevée. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. James la regardait et déposa son arme sur la table. La femme allait s'échapper, mais celui-ci la retint violemment contre lui.

« Tu vas revenir avec moi au gala et tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était. »

La jeune femme lui cracha au visage. James la gifla et l'agrippa.

« Tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis, si tu ne veux pas que ton petit Sherlock se fasse descendre. »

Molly portait sa main à son visage et elle tremblait. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

« D'accord. »

Elle sécha ses larmes.

Elle vint avec lui. Kitty, voyant qu'il était revenu juste avec Molly, paru déçu. Il embrassa sa petite amie.

« Chérie, désolé. et son ami avaient une urgence. Si tu veux bien me permettre d'aller faire une petite balade avec cette jeune femme? »

Elle acquiesça. Les deux s'éloignèrent. Molly n'avait pas le choix de suivre ses ordres, la peur avait prit le dessus. Les deux étaient à l'extérieur, où il y avait les jardins. Ils étaient seuls. Les deux se promenaient, la jeune femme n'osait rien dire. Il la tenait par le bras puis s'avancèrent. Un peu plus loin il s'arrêta, se retourna. La jeune femme tentait de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, mais celui si prit son menton dans ses mains et la fit le regarder de force.

« Tout ce qu'on aurait pu avoir, tous les deux. Regarde autour de toi. Si tu ne m'avais pas trahi, je t'aurais offert tout ceci sur un plateau d'argent. »

Elle n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Elle baissa le regard, mais ceci l'offusqua. Il approcha son visage.

« Regarde-moi! »

Il était ravagé par la tristesse et la colère. La jeune femme le regardait finalement dans les yeux. Elle y vit en l'espace d'un instant, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé autrefois.

«Tu m'aimes encore, Molly. Ça crève les yeux. »

La jeune femme prit toute ses forces.

« Non. »

« Ah bon? »

James prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains puis embrassa passionnément la jeune femme. Une vague d'émotions et de souvenirs s'emparèrent de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci y mit un terme. Elle le repoussa et le frappa violemment. Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

« Tu as encore des sentiments, je l'ai toujours su. Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment ton cœur te cogne dans la poitrine. »

James mit la main dans ses poches et s'apprêtait à partir.

« Si tu permets, j'ai un gala à terminer. Oh et puis, si j'apprends que tu travailles avec Sherlock pour essayer de me coincer, vous allez avoir de sérieux ennuis. »

Puis il partit. La jeune femme se mit à courir, de toutes ses forces. Puis une voiture noire arriva. Un homme sortit et vint rapidement près d'elle. Décidant de ne pas se laisser faire, la jeune femme se débattait. L'homme la tenait fermement et la souleva. Voyant que celle-ci était toujours agitée, il la piqua et celle-ci ne mit pas de temps à s'endormir. L'homme la mit sur la banquette arrière et repartit.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13.

La jeune femme était allongée dans un lit. Elle avait eu le sommeil agité et finalement se réveilla en criant. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle. Une chambre. La jeune femme était encore sous l'effet de la piqûre. Elle entendit aussitôt une porte s'ouvrir. Elle voyait une silhouette s'approcher d'elle, elle recula nerveusement.

« Ne nous approchez pas! »

« Du calme Molly. »

L'ombre s'approchait encore. La jeune femme était hystérique. L'homme agrippa la jeune femme et tenta de la calmer.

« Non ôtez vos sale pattes de moi! »

« Du calme Molly, c'est moi! »

Elle finit par reconnaitre la voix.

« Mycroft? »

« Bon je vois que vous reprenez vos esprits. Je suis si désolé que mon homme ce soit rendu là, mais il fallait vous calmer et il n'y avait pas d'autres options possibles. »

« Je pensais que j'étais en danger! »

« Je sais, je sais, maintenant rallongez-vous. Je vais aller vous chercher à boire et à manger. »

« Sherlock et John, ils… »

« Ils vont bien. C'est pour vous qu'ils s'inquiètent. Ils savent que vous êtes hors de danger, mais je voudrais que vous vous reposiez un peu, avant de les faire venir. »

« Je ne veux pas les voir. »

« Voyons Molly. Sherlock se fait un sang d'encre pour vous. »

La jeune femme ne répliqua pas. Elle avait dit cela par peur que James s'en prenne à eux ou à elle, si jamais il savait qu'elle le voyait. Elle se rassit pour se coucher. Elle finit par se calmer et, non sans difficulté, se rendormit.

Sherlock et John avaient été ramenés la veille. Irène et Sebastian étaient allés sonner à leur porte et c'était Mme Husdon qui avait ouvert. Ils avaient prétendus qu'ils étaient sous un effet avancé d'alcool et qu'ils avaient proposés de venir les porter. Naïve, Mme Hudson les avait remerciés. Elle les avait portés dans l'escalier, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas les transporter dans leur lit. Sherlock et John reprirent leur esprit quelques temps après. Sherlock voulait y retourner, mais John l'empêcha et lui avait conseillé d'appeler la police. Avant que Sherlock n'eu le temps de le faire, il reçut un appel de son frère, pour lui dire que Molly était hors de danger et qu'il le rappellerait aussitôt que la jeune femme serait en meilleur état.

Sherlock n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit et s'était levé aux petites heures du matin. Il était maintenant l'heure du diner et il attendait toujours un signe de son frère. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait savoir si elle allait bien.

« Sherlock, arrête de t'inquiéter! Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. »

Sherlock ne cessait de regarder par la fenêtre et vit finalement une voiture noire arriver.

« Enfin! »

Sherlock mit son manteau et son écharpe. John fit de même. Les deux sortirent et entrèrent dans la voiture. La voiture partit.

« Comment va-t-elle? »

Le détective était inquiet.

« Elle est encore secouée, mais elle va beaucoup mieux. Tu le verras par toi-même. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas vous voir. » (Mycroft)

Le cœur du détective fit un bond. Que s'était-il passé ? Mycroft voyait que cela avait affecté son frère.

« Oh j'imagine que cet homme lui a dit quelque chose qui lui a fait peur. »

« Quoi? »

« Je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé sur ce sujet. »

Les deux hommes étaient arrivés. Mycroft leur avait apporté du thé et leur avait demandé d'attendre un peu.

Molly quant a elle était bien réveillée. Elle entendit la voix de Sherlock. Elle fut soulagée de l'entendre, mais était aussi craintive. Elle resta quelque instant allongée sur le dos à regarder le plafond. Puis elle prit une grande respiration et s'assit dans son lit. Au moment où elle allait se lever, on cogna à sa porte. La jeune femme resta finalement assise dans son lit.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Sherlock était là. Il était soulagé de la voir. Molly leva le regard vers lui. Elle avait du mal à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, peut-être un mélange de peur et de soulagement. Le détective vint s'asseoir près d'elle et la regardait un instant. La jeune femme n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Sherlock était très inquiet. Il lui prit les mains. Il tourna le visage de Molly de sa main gauche et vit que celle-ci avait une rougeur sur la joue gauche. Il fut secoué

« Il vous a touché!? »

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à répondre. Sherlock était hors de lui.

«Vous a-t-il fait autre chose ? Dites-le moi! »

« Non. Il.. Il m'a giflé, c'est tout. »

« C'est déjà assez! »

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Il ne veut pas que je travaille avec vous si jamais vous voulez le coincer. Il a dit que nous serions en très grand danger. J'ai peur Sherlock. »

« Je ne le laisserai jamais vous faire du mal, jamais. »

La jeune femme pleura de plus belle et Sherlock la serra dans ses bras. Molly se laissa faire et le jeune homme la serra contre lui. À ce moment, Sherlock ressentit de fortes sensations à travers tout son être. La jeune femme finit par s'endormir sur ses genoux et il n'osait pas bouger. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux pour tenter de la rassurer. Il vit qu'en faisant ceci, le pouls de la jeune femme diminuait et était plus régulier. Il finit par prendre le corps de la jeune femme dans ses bras, en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller et la remit dans son lit. Il restait encore quelques instants, puis finit par quitter la pièce. Il s'adossait contre la porte et réalisait que ses sentiments pour elle étaient bien plus forts qu'il ne le pensait, lui qui s'était dit qu'il n'allait laisser de la place à ceci. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas les ignorer et à ce moment son plus grand désir était de la protéger.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14.

Quelques temps se passèrent et les fêtes de Noël arrivaient. Sherlock et Molly s'étaient peu revus depuis qu'ils avaient revus James, pour ne pas que celui-ci ne tente quoi que ce soit contre eux. D'autres attentats ont eu lieu, soit dans la tour de Londres et dans la prison de Pentonville. Les joyaux de la couronne ont été volés et des invasions ont eue lieues dans la prison. Sherlock était certain que James et ses complices étaient les auteurs de tout ceci, mais celui-ci se trouvait dans une impasse. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour le coincer, mais n'y arrivait jamais. Il n'avait pas de preuves contre lui et se sentait impuissant. Molly, quant à elle, avait prit quelques semaines de congé pour une durée indéterminée sous les conseils de Mycroft. Mike Stamford n'était pas très ravi, mais avait réussi à trouver un remplaçant.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! »

Sherlock avait donné un coup de poing sur la table et avait tout envoyé par terre. John était arrivé.

« Voyons Sherlock! Ressaisis-toi! »

Puis John constata le dégât et força son ami à l'aider pour nettoyer. Les deux hommes s'étaient rassis.

« Excuses-moi John. Je suis à bout de nerf. Je me dis que jamais je n'y arriverai. À chaque fois que j'ai quelque chose au bout des doigts c'est un échec! Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Et… »

« Et quoi? »

Sherlock hésita.

« Elle me manque. »

« Oh. »

Sherlock n'avait plus vraiment revu Molly depuis cette fois là, chez Mycroft. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Plus le temps avançait, plus cela lui était insupportable. Son absence lui était douloureuse. John, quant à lui, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami dans cet état.

« Je crois que ce petit séjour chez tes parents te feront le plus grand bien. »

« Oh, ne m'en parle pas. En plus que je vais devoir endurer mon frère. Une chance que tu viens. »

Puis les fêtes de Noël étaient arrivées. Sherlock et John avaient toujours un œil sur ce que faisait Moriarty, mais ce-dernier avait, semblait-il, décidé de se calmer un peu. Les deux étaient arrivés chez les parents de Sherlock. Ils étaient devant la porte et le détective prit une grande respiration. Il fut accueilli à bras ouvert par ses parents. Les deux avaient été aussi accueillants avec John. Sa mère avait préparé du thé et Mycroft était assis à la table.

« Salut Sherlock, Joyeux Noël. Au fait, j'ai décidé d'inviter quelqu'un. »

Ce-dernier fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi? Qui? »

Avant que Mycroft ne dise quelque chose, quelqu'un arriva dans la pièce.

« Bonjour. »

Le cœur de Sherlock manqua un battement. Il se retourna vers elle. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Mycroft se releva.

« Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai pris des précautions. Ses parents sont en voyage, alors, j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Même si j'ai eu de la misère à la convaincre. »

Sherlock n'écoutait pas son frère. Il regardait la jeune femme. Molly était gênée. Elle s'avançait, lui fit la bise et lui souhaita un joyeux Noël. Puis elle fit la bise à John également. Peu de temps après, ils passèrent à table. Sherlock tenta de faire ce qu'il pu pour cacher son trouble. Molly demanda si elle pouvait se promener dans la cours, puis elle quitta la table.

La jeune femme était sortie dehors pour respirer l'air frais. Elle devait sortir. À chaque fois qu'elle avait croisé son regard, elle sentit des papillons dans son ventre. Cette sensation avait été encore plus forte que la fois où James l'avait embrassée. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants.

« Je peux me joindre à vous? »

La jeune femme sursauta. Sherlock s'excusa. La jeune femme lui sourit et lui fit signe que oui et les deux marchaient ensemble.

« La cours est immense, c'est vraiment joli. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

La jeune femme était pensive. Sherlock vit qu'elle était ailleurs.

« Tout va bien? »

« Je suis désolée Sherlock. »

Il était étonné.

« De quoi? »

La jeune femme se retournait vers lui.

« D'avoir été odieuse avec vous. »

Il renfrognait le regard.

« Mais vous avez toutes les raisons de l'être, je peux comprendre. Si je n'avais pas été si idiot, il ne serait pas…»

La jeune femme lui coupa la parole.

«Arrêtez. Oui vous avez été odieux et je vous en ai vraiment voulu pour ça. Mais ce qu'a fait James est encore plus pire. C'est lui qui a fait le choix de faire ceci. Pas vous. Et vous faites ce que vous pouvez pour me protéger, je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Et... »

Elle fit une pause.

« Je vous pardonne. »

Sherlock était resté bouche bée. La jeune femme s'était approchée de lui un peu plus et le prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci n'avait pas réagit tout de suite et avait mit une main sur son dos. Puis les deux se séparèrent et leur visage était près l'un de l'autre. Sherlock la regardait dans les yeux et celle-ci ne baissa pas le regard. Le détective mit sa main sur son visage et approcha ses lèvres et des siennes et ferma les yeux puis les deux finirent par s'embrasser. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné et les deux se séparaient par manque de souffle. Sherlock mit ses mains autour de sa taille et la serrait contre lui. Il colla son front au sien.

« C'est beaucoup trop risqué... » (Molly)

« Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. »

Puis Sherlock s'emparait à nouveau des lèvres de la jeune femme. Molly y répondit avec encore plus de passion. C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, mais ils revinrent rapidement à la réalité.

« Hey, petit frère! C'est l'heure du dessert! Ah je vois que tu as bien commencé. »

Les deux se séparèrent et étaient gênés d'avoir été surpris. Sherlock lança un regard noir à son frère et Mycroft rentra en riant.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour, je vous mets deux chapitres, en espérant que ça va vous plaire! C'est un peu plus romantique pour ces chapitres, mais bon l'action sera sûrement présente au chapitre 17 et dans la suite. En espérant que ça va vous plaire et encore merci pour les commentaires! :)**

Chapitre 15.

« Alors, petit frère, tu as des sentiments pour elle, tu l'aimes? »

Sherlock et Mycroft étaient les seuls assis à la table. Après que Molly et lui soient rentrés, la famille avait mangé le dessert et avaient donnés les cadeaux. Son frère n'avait rien dit sur ce qu'il avait vu, et pour cela Sherlock lui en était reconnaissant. Ensuite tout le monde était épuisé et était allé se coucher et seuls Sherlock et Mycroft étaient restés debout.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais parler de ça avec toi? »

« Allons, Sherlock. Si tu l'as embrassée, c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose. »

« Je mentirais si je te disais que je ne ressentais rien pour elle. »

« De l'amour? »

« … »

Sherlock n'osait ne rien répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux auparavant, mais à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de Molly il perdait le contrôle et n'avait sans cesse l'envie de la tenir contre lui et de l'embrasser et cela s'amplifiait à chaque jour. Elle lui avait pardonné, mais lui avait encore du mal à se pardonner. Il se disait qu'elle méritait beaucoup mieux que lui, mais l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre homme que lui, lui était insupportable. Mycroft le regardait, plongé dans ses pensées. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son petit frère ainsi, qui semblait si confus et désorienté, à ces sentiments nouveaux. Sur ce son frère aîné se leva, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'en alla. Sherlock ne le remarqua pas, étant enfoui dans son palais mental. Peu de temps après, Molly s'était levée. La jeune femme avait entendu leur conversation, mais n'avait pas osé bouger de son lit. C'était la première fois qu'elle dormait dans la même demeure que lui. Ses parents avaient insistés qu'elle reste ici et de même pour John. La jeune femme n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Elle arriva à la cuisine et constata que le détective non plus. Il était toujours assis à la table, les mains croisées. La jeune femme s'approchait de lui.

« Sherlock? »

Aucune réponse. La jeune femme finit par passer une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Cet effleurement le fit frissonner et releva finalement son visage vers elle. Il constata qu'il était dans ses pensées depuis tout ce temps.

« Molly? Nous t'avons réveillé? »

« Non, en fait je ne dormais pas. »

Le détective tenta de se contenir.

« Alors, tu as entendu notre conversation? »

« Oui un peu. »

« … »

Sherlock la regardait droit dans les yeux. La jeune femme prit une grande respiration.

« Tu regrettes? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi? »

« De m'avoir embrassée… »

« Et toi tu regrettes, Molly? »

Il lui avait renvoyé la question. Molly ne s'était pas attendue à ça, mais puisque sa réponse se faisait attendre, le regard du détective était de plus en plus inquiet. Elle voulait lui dire que non, mais si lui il regrettait? Que ferait-elle? C'est alors que Sherlock la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux et son regard était de plus en plus troublé.

« Molly, ne me dis pas que tu regrettes… Je ne le supporterai pas. »

À cette phrase la jeune femme était si soulagée qu'elle s'emparait de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme y répondit et vit que cette-dernière ne regrettait pas du tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Et lui non plus. Il était confus et avait peur parce que tout cela était nouveau pour lui, mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne regrettait d'avoir posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les deux jeunes gens approfondissaient encore plus leur baiser. Sherlock souleva Molly et l'amena à la chambre d'ami où elle était. Il la déposa délicatement. La jeune femme se séparait de lui et le regardait.

« Je ne pense pas que ta mère approuverait qu'on… »

« Moi non plus. »

« C'est mieux d'attendre, je pense. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à se lever, la jeune femme le retint par la main.

« Mais je veux que tu restes dormir avec moi. »

Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ceci. Il s'assit sur le lit, puis s'étendit à ses côtés. Il la serra contre lui. Il sentit que la jeune femme était en sécurité et cela le rassura. La jeune femme finit par s'endormir et lui passa un petit moment à la regarder. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches tous les deux. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde briser ce moment. Leur proximité n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de réveiller ses pulsions d'homme et ne pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer lui faire l'amour. Il sentit un frémissement. Il déposa délicatement un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et fermait les yeux et tomba difficilement endormi.

Les lueurs du soleil pénétraient dans la pièce, ce qui réveilla la jeune femme. Elle se releva tranquillement dans son lit et vit que Sherlock était toujours à ses côtés et dormait à point fermé. Il était resté avec elle, toute la nuit. Elle s'approcha de lui et ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un baiser. Le jeune homme était agréablement surprit et répondit à son baiser. Il se séparait et la serrait encore contre lui.

« Merci d'être resté. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Oh, mais c'était un plaisir Mlle Hooper. »

Puis il lui rendit son sourire.

« Sherlock!? »

Puis il entendit la voix de son frère ainé. Sherlock se relevait. Mycroft. Il avait certainement vu que son frère n'était pas dans sa chambre. Sherlock se leva et ouvrit la porte. Mycroft entra dans la chambre.

« Ne me dites, pas que vous avez… Voyons! Une chance que maman et papa ne sont pas encore levés. Tu sais ce qu'elle dirait? »

« On a dormi ensemble, c'est tout. Et maman n'en n'aurait rien su, et aussi de quoi je me mêle!? »

« Je suis ton grand frère je dois te donner l'exemple. Maintenant levez-vous, si vous ne voulez pas que nos parents se posent des questions. »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Molly se contenait de rire. Ses parents étaient exactement pareils. Les deux finirent par se lever et allaient prendre le petit déjeuner. Peu de temps après, tout le monde était levé. Le reste du repas de passait bien et il fût bientôt le temps de partir.

« Sherlock, s'il te plait, manges bien et fait attention à toi. Mycroft, toi aussi et jettes un œil sur ton petit frère! »

« Maman, je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi-même. »

Puis Mycroft mit la main sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Mais oui mère. Je veillerai au grain. »

« C'est bon lâche moi. »

Puis se fut au tour de Molly et de John de se faire étreindre par les parents et de se faire remerciés d'être venus. La voiture noire de Mycroft arriva et tous embarquèrent. Molly avait redouté de ce moment qui était un dur retour à la réalité. Sherlock avait vu que la jeune femme était préoccupée. Elle sentit sa main sur la sienne et qui tentait de la rassurer. Le trajet se fit en silence. Tous arrivèrent chez Mycroft et ce-dernier leur proposait de prendre une tasse de thé. John refusa et préféra rentrer.

« Merci Mycroft, mais je crois que je vais y aller. »

« Bien. Et toi Sherlock? »

Le détective regardait Molly. Il ne voulait pas la quitter.

« Je crois que je vais rester un peu, mais non merci pour le thé. »

Mycroft n'insista pas. Il se doutait que son frère voulait être seul avec Molly. Il proposa à John d'aller le reconduire. Les deux partirent. Molly s'était approchée de Sherlock et lui prit le bras et l'attirait jusque dans sa chambre. Rendue à l'entrée de la chambre, la jeune femme se mit devant lui le regardait intensément et refermait la porte derrière elle.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16, bonne lecture! Je préfère classer la fiction en M à partir d'ici. Il y a une scène de sexe dans ce chapitre, je sais que je n'utilise pas de termes plus crûs, je préfère garder un peu de pudeur. En espérant que vous allez tout de même aimer. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 16.

Aussitôt la porte refermée, Sherlock appuya la jeune femme contre la porte et se mit à l'embrasser. La jeune femme y répondit du mieux qu'elle pu ce qui fit frémir le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds. La jeune femme ôta son manteau, lui enleva son écharpe. Elle toucha ensuite aux boutons de sa chemise. Voyant ce qu'elle faisait, Sherlock fit de même avec son manteau et sa blouse. Il détacha ensuite son soutien-gorge. Il la souleva et la serra contre lui et alla la déposer sur le lit et la parsema de baisers, sur la bouche, sur le cou, sur ses seins, son ventre. Cela fit gémir la jeune femme. Puis il remonta en lui embrassant chaque parcelle de peau puis allongea ses bras et longeait les bras de la jeune femme et refermait les mains sur les siennes. La jeune femme était attachée à lui et s'abandonnait complètement. Puis la jeune femme lâcha ses lèvres et lui embrassait maintenant le cou. La jeune femme prit les devant et se mit sur lui, lui procura les mêmes plaisir que lui en lui embrassant le torse et le ventre, puis remonta vers son oreille.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Le corps de Sherlock s'embrasa encore plus à l'entente de ces mots. La jeune femme baissait les mains jusqu'à son pantalon et passait sa main sur son boxer et caressa la partie la plus sensible. Sherlock gémit et se mit au dessus d'elle. Il enleva son pantalon complètement et aida également la jeune femme à se débarrasser du sien. Ils étaient désormais nus l'un contre l'autre. Il continuait à l'embrasser et embrassait et caressait maintenant la partie sensible de la jeune femme. La jeune femme gémit encore plus et gémit en même temps le nom du jeune homme, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Il finit par entrer en elle. Il commença doucement, pour voir la réaction de la jeune femme. Molly y prit du plaisir et gémissait et sa respiration était saccadée. Elle lui murmura dans l'oreille d'aller plus vite. Sherlock s'exécuta et allait de plus en plus vite. Il s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme tout en gémissant contre celles-ci. Molly finit par atteindre l'orgasme qui se fit par un gémissement incontrôlé, ce qui frappa le jeune homme, et qui finit peu de temps à l'atteindre aussi. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait que ça s'arrête et continuaient de s'embrasser fiévreusement. Cependant, leur corps avait ses limites. Les deux étaient épuisés. Sherlock finit par se retirer, puis entraina la jeune femme vers lui. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, la jeune femme y répondit, puis se séparèrent. Ils se regardaient intensément, ils étaient en sueur. Aucun son n'était parvenu à sortir de leur bouche, tellement ils étaient épuisés.

Quelques heures se passèrent et Molly finit par ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit en levant le regard était son visage. Il dormait à point fermé et avait le front collé au sien. Elle se disait qu'elle ne voulait que jamais ce moment ne s'arrête, mais cela était le retour à la réalité. Puis elle pensait à James et à ces menaces. Un frisson lui parcourait le corps. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur son front, ce qui le fit bouger et ouvrir les yeux. Puis il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres et parlait tout bas, la voix endormie.

« Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps? »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Depuis peu. »

Sherlock la serra contre lui. La jeune femme était pensive. Il l'avait senti et lui caressait les cheveux.

« Sherlock? »

« Oui? »

La jeune femme le regardait dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime. »

Cette déclaration l'avait frappé. Il fut silencieux pendant un moment. Molly n'aimait pas cela, avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, Sherlock prit les devant.

« J'ai longtemps repoussé l'amour. Je me disais que jamais il n'y aurait de la place pour ça. Je me suis également questionné à savoir ce qu'était véritablement. Mais alors si l'amour c'est de toujours vouloir t'avoir dans mes bras, de vouloir te protéger, d'avoir envie de toi, de cesser de respirer correctement à chaque fois que tu n'es pas avec moi, de crever de jalousie si un jour tu tombes dans les bras d'un autre homme, de ne plus vouloir vivre, si tu t'éteins. Alors oui, je t'aime. Je ne voulais pas te dire que ces mots, je voulais te faire savoir tout l'amour que je ressens pour toi, la première femme, et certainement la seule qui sait naitre en moi de tels sentiments.»

La jeune femme en avait les larmes aux yeux. Sherlock sécha ses larmes et la regardait, et elle y vit toute la sincérité dans ses yeux. Elle embrassa alors celui qu'elle aimait de toutes ses forces. C'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'un homme ne lui avait jamais faite. Puis Sherlock s'apprêtait à lui faire l'amour une seconde fois quand…

Toc toc toc.

Il soupira.

«Sherlock, je sais que tu es là. J'ai à vous parler, sérieusement. »

Il vit que la voix de son frère était grave. Les deux se regardaient et commençaient à s'inquiéter. Il fit signe à son frère qu'ils s'habillaient et qu'ils viendraient.

« Je vous attend au salon. »

Puis quelques temps les deux amoureux arrivèrent au salon et s'assirent en face de son frère.

« Oh, je vois que vous avez passé de bons moments. »

« Épargne-nous ça Mycroft. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Moriarty est entré en contact avec John. »

« Quoi!? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit? »

« Il a dit qu'il allait enfermer ses deux complices en prison pour les meutres et qu'ils allaient redonner l'argent volé à la banque d'Angleterre et les autres attentats, mais il veut quelque chose en échange. Si c'est refusé, il menace de faire un autre scandale et le connaissant il n'est pas du genre à se contenter de ne faire que des menaces. »

« … Que veut-il? »

Mycroft regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

« Molly. »


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 17. Je suis désolée d'avance si certains ne l'apprécient pas, même si j'espère que vous allez apprécier. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour que cette situation ne soit pas trop longue. Et je vous remercie pour vos commentaires. Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 17.

« C'est hors de question! »

Sherlock s'était levé, hors de lui.

« S'il te plait, calme toi et rassis-toi. » (Mycroft)

« Comment tu veux que je me calme!? Il n'aura jamais Molly! »

La jeune femme était terrorisée. Elle leva les yeux vers Sherlock et lui prit la main. Voyant que celle-ci était effrayée, celui-ci se rassit puis la prit dans ses bras.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Jamais je ne le laisserai de faire quoi que ce soit! »

Mycroft regardait la scène impassible.

« Il vous donne deux jours pour vous décider. »

Sherlock se sépara de la jeune femme et regardait son frère, tout en serra Molly contre lui.

« Tu as un plan? »

Mycroft resta silencieux quelques instants. N'aimant pas le silence de son frère, Sherlock insista.

« Crache le morceau! »

« Tu es sûr? Car je ne suis pas sûr que ça va te réjouir et à Molly non plus »

Sherlock sentit un coup dans la poitrine lorsqu'il su où il voulait en venir. Il se releva, énervé.

« Non mais tu es malade!? »

Il commençait à faire les cent pas dans la pièce et s'en allait à la cuisine. Il regardait pas la fenêtre et ne savait pas quoi penser. Mycroft se leva à son tour, Molly voulu faire de même, mais celui-ci la rassura et lui dit de rester là. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, Sherlock avait toujours le regard fixé vers la fenêtre.

« Sherlock, c'est le seul moyen qui marcherait. Nous feront tout en notre pouvoir pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. »

Puis le détective se retournait vers son frère. Même ce qu'il savait ce que son frère voulait dire, la question lui brûlait les lèvres.

« En quoi consiste exactement, ce plan? »

« Que Molly accepte et qu'elle joue le jeu. »

« Sois plus précis! »

« Il veut qu'elle devienne sa femme, Sherlock. »

Sherlock le regardait, sans un mot. Il ne su répondre quoi que ce soit. L'image de Molly dans une robe de mariée aux côtés de cet homme, dans le lit de cet homme… Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Son cœur serait brisé en mille morceaux.

« C'est trop pour moi. Je refuse. »

« Sherlock, l menace de tuer quelqu'un si on ne fait rien! »

« Fin de la discussion. »

Sherlock s'en alla au salon. Molly était là, elle avait tout entendu. Elle avait réfléchi. Elle leva la tête vers Sherlock et elle se leva.

« Sherlock… J'ai confiance en ton frère. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux suivre ses conseils… »

Sherlock était stupéfait. Il vint vers elle et lui serra les bras.

« Molly, je refuse que tu sois avec lui! »

La jeune femme mit sa main sur son visage.

« Je sais que je ne crains rien, Sherlock. Quelqu'un sera en danger! »

Puis le détective la serra dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il pu.

« Je refuse! Il ne te prendra pas à moi! »

« Shhh. Tout va bien aller. »

« N'accepte-pas! »

La jeune femme essayait de se déprendre de lui, mais n'y arriva pas. Des hommes de Mycroft ont du venir, pour le séparer d'elle.

« Lâchez-moi! »

Puis Mycroft vint près de Molly et criait après ses hommes.

« Molly, venez avec moi dans mon bureau. Sherlock, je te promets que Molly sera protégée. »

La jeune femme accompagna Mycroft. Les hommes tenaient encore fermement Sherlock, qui criait, l'un des deux finit par l'assomer et le jeune homme perdit connaissance. Il fut déposé sur le sofa.

Molly était dans le bureau de Mycroft. Elle ne cessait de se faire du soucis pour Sherlock.

« Ne vous en faites, pas Molly. Il va bien. Il finira par comprendre et il sait qu'avec moi vous serez toujours en sécurité. »

La jeune femme le regardait.

« En quoi consiste votre plan au juste? »

« Vous allez faire comme si vous étiez en couple avec lui. Il sait que vous aimez Sherlock. Je crois que James vous aime toujours et veut vous reconquérir. Si vous acceptez, il sait que vous le ferez pour protéger les personnes à qui vous tenez. Attention, cet homme n'est pas idiot. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il découvre que c'est un coup monté pour révéler son identité au grand jour. Il vous faudra travailler extrêmement fort pour qu'il baisse la garde et qu'il accorde une confiance totale en vous. D'après moi, l'amour qu'il vous porte peut mener à sa perte, jouez avec ceci. Il a engagé des personnes chez lui. Ne vous en faites pas. Ces personnes travaillent pour moi et il n'est pas au courant. Attention, Irène Adler et Sebastian Moran sont ses complices, soyez très prudente. Je mettrai un dispositif sur vous et il sera bien caché, et je vous dirai ce qu'il faut faire. »

La jeune femme déglutit. Elle était terrorisée. Elle se rappelait bien les amis de James, ils avaient été très gentils à une certaine époque. Ils étaient devenus aussi dérangés que James. La jeune femme soupirait, comme si elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Bon, d'accord. Si c'est cela qu'il faut pour réussir à le coincer. »

« Bien. Je vous promets que nous allons vous apporter toute notre protection. »

« Je sais Mycroft, c'est ce que vous avez toujours fait. »

Sherlock avait ouvert les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils de douleur et se touchait à la tête. Se rappelant de tout, il se leva d'un bond. Il s'en allait dans le bureau de Mycroft, alors que ceux-ci arrivaient au salon. Il était inquiet. Molly le regardait et semblait déterminée.

« Sherlock. J'ai accepté. Je partirai chez James demain. »

Il s'avançait vers elle. Il avait reçu un coup en pleine poitrine, mais était finalement résigné.

« Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour te faire changer d'idées, je présume. »

« Non. Il faut mettre la main dessus et après nous pourrons enfin vivre. »

Sherlock vint vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, Sherlock. »

Puis il se sépara et la regardait, droit dans les yeux. Molly vit qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais celui-ci se retenait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra douloureusement. Aucun son n'était parvenu à sortir de sa bouche et était très inquiet. La jeune femme tenta de le rassurer du mieux qu'elle pu en lui saisissant le visage entre ses deux mains.

« C'est toi le seul qui compte. »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrai l'endurer. »

Puis Sherlock se sépara d'elle et partit. La jeune femme criait son nom, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il se rendit à Baker street et n'adressa un regard ni à John, ni à Mme Hudson. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur le lit, laissant libre cours à ses larmes, n'étant pas capable d'imaginer la femme qu'il aimait dans les bras d'un autre homme.


	18. Chapter 18

**À Dame Marianne, merci pour ton commentaire. :) Et merci à toi BlueAlice, de suivre mon histoire! Merci aussi à tous. C'est gentil. Voici deux chapitres, désolée pour le retard.**

Chapitre 18.

La jeune femme n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à pleurer, suite à la réaction de Sherlock. Elle avait essayé de le rejoindre sur son téléphone, mais il n'y avait aucune réponse de sa part. Elle avait appelé John, et-ce dernier avait dit qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et ne voulait voir personne. Elle avait expliqué à John qu'elle avait accepté le marché de James et que Sherlock l'avait très mal prit. John lui assura qu'il allait tenter de lui parler et de lui remettre les idées en place. Il essaya de la réconforter en lui disant que Sherlock allait retomber sur ses pieds et que la protection de Molly était importante plus que tout. Molly l'avait remercié et avait raccroché. Malgré les belles paroles de réconfort de John, la jeune femme avait passé presque une nuit blanche.

Les rayons du soleil pénétraient sur le visage de la jeune femme, qui avait finalement sombré dans le sommeil, qui fut plutôt agité. Molly se réveilla en sursaut. C'était le jour fatidique. Elle allait vivre dans la maison de James, avec lui. Elle n'osait pas imaginer, si jamais il voulait bien plus que ça. Molly en avait la nausée. Allait-il la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit ? Elle avait peur. Il était certain qu'il n'était plus le même homme qu'elle avait connu auparavant. Elle fermait les yeux et chassait les pensées qui occupaient son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Si elle décidait de faire marche arrière une vie pourrait peut-être en danger. Elle ne pouvait supporter qu'une personne souffre à cause d'elle. Peu de temps après, on cogna à sa porte.

« Molly, il faut y aller. Un de mes hommes va vous conduire. » (Mycroft)

« Bien. »

La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains. Elle était effrayée, mais décida d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle préparait le reste de ses affaires et se rendit dans la voiture noire qui l'attendait à l'entrée. Anthea, l'assistante de Mycroft, était à bord. La voiture partit. Le trajet se fit en silence et arrivait bientôt à destination. L'assistante de Mycroft ouvrit la bouche.

« Bon, avant que vous arrivez là-bas, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire. Appelez-le Richard, ne parlez pas à ses employés, ils viendront vous parler ou vous transmettre quelque chose si nécessaire. De toute façon vous serez en contact avec Mycroft. Il vous parlera des fois, ne répondez que lorsque vous êtes sûre d'être seule. Si vous faites ce que l'on vous dit, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter.

Molly ouvrit la bouche et toucha au micro qui avait été posé sur une de ses molaires, afin que rien ne se fasse remarquer. La voiture arriva en face de la maison. Molly sortit et prit ses valises. La voiture repartit aussitôt. La jeune femme se rendit nerveusement vers la porte d'entrée et cogna à la porte.

Un homme vint à la porte.

« Oh bonjour. Vous devez être celle que M. Brook attend? »

« Euh. Oui, c'est ça. »

Il laissa entrer la jeune femme et l'aidait à transporter ses bagages.

« Il vous attend au salon. Je vais monter vos bagages dans votre chambre. Le salon, allez jusqu'au fond et tournez à droite. »

Puis il lui tapota l'épaule et lui fit un clin d'œil, comme pour lui dire qu'il était de son côté. Il s'en alla. La jeune femme s'avança, fébrilement vers la pièce. Elle y arriva et vit James qui lui tournait le dos. Avant que Molly ne dise quelque chose, il prit les devant.

« Je suis ravi de te voir, Molly. »

«… »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. James se retournait et s'approchait d'elle.

« Et si on allait faire une balade? »

«… »

« Tu as perdu ta langue? »

« Oui… C'est une bonne idée. »

James sourit. Lui tendit le bras et celle-ci l'accompagnait dans ses jardins. Les deux marchaient. James regardait à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls.

« Mes employés pensent que tu es une vieille amie qui vient me rendre visite. Et nous allons nous rapprocher, je vais t'avouer que je t'aime depuis toujours, et tu vas me dire que toi aussi. Et là je vais laissez tomber cette femme qui me sert de conjointe, elle ne me sert plus à rien de toute façon. Évidemment, elle va se taire, puisqu'elle sait ce qui lui va arriver si elle dit quoi que ce soit à mon sujet. Tu vas m'appeler Richard. Et une dernière chose… - James serra le bras de Molly encore plus fort- Si j'apprends que tu es venue vers moi pour me tromper et dévoiler ma véritable identité, je te le jure que tu me le paieras, toi et tous tes petits amis. »

Il fit face à elle. Molly pensait à Mycroft et à son plan. Cela serait décidément une chose très difficile à faire, car James n'était pas dupe.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste?»

Puis James la saisit par la taille et pressa son corps contre le sien.

« Je te veux toi. Et je ferai tout en sorte que cet homme te perde à tout jamais. Il saura ce que ça fait de perdre la personne la plus chère pour lui! »

La jeune femme était troublée. Il la regardait avec la même passion qu'auparavant. Elle se rendit compte que cet homme n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, malgré ce qu'il avait enduré. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre elle et Sherlock, à cette époque. Du moins rien, sauf ce baiser. Elle contenta de ne rien dire. Elle se défit de l'étreinte de James.

« Je sais que tu as accepté d'être avec moi pour les protéger. Mais je te jure qu'à la fin, tu seras amoureuse de moi. Et si tu ne veux pas, tu peux être sûre que tes amis vont en souffrir. »

La jeune femme avait peur et le regardait.

« Tu vas me forcer!? »

« … Pas si tu obéis. »

Puis il tourna les talons et rentra dans la maison. De son côté Mycroft avait tout entendu de leur conversation et s'adressait à Molly.

« Molly. C'est Mycroft. Ne répondez-pas. Faites ce qu'il dit. Faites lui croire qu'il vous a vraiment reconquise. C'est le seul moyen de l'avoir. Je vous le jure, l'amour rend aveugle. Vous êtes l'amour de sa vie, sa faiblesse, c'est vous. »

La jeune femme n'était pas sûre si James tomberait dans le panneau. Elle se disait qu'elle allait essayer, même elle ne cessait de penser à Sherlock et avait mal si jamais celui-ci savait ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Elle lui demandait pardon, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle allait tout faire pour enfin révéler l'identité de James et pouvoir enfin vivre une vie paisible et vivre pleinement son amour avec Sherlock.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19.

Sherlock n'était pas sortit depuis des jours. Le fait que Molly aille chez James l'avait complètement démoli. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qui pourrait se passer entre eux et le jeune homme était horriblement jaloux. Il s'était imaginé toutes les histoires et cela lui était insupportable. John était exaspéré. Il avait tout fait pour faire sortir son ami de l'appartement, en vain. Il avait tenté de rentrer dans la chambre de son ami pour essayer de lui parler, une conversation entre adultes, mais un peu plus et il recevait un coup de poing en plein visage. Ce matin là, il décida qu'il en avait assez.

« Sherlock, mais quand vas-tu enfin sortir!? Tu n'aideras pas Molly si tu restes cloîtré dans ta chambre! »

Pas de réponse. John leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu y as pensé au fait que James pourrait très bien lever la main sur elle? Après tout ce qu'il a fait, je ne serais pas surpris que… »

Sherlock ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et sortit brusquement de sa chambre. Il avait été tellement aveuglé par ses sentiments, qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que la vie de Molly pourrait être en danger, même si son frère lui avait assuré que tout se passerait bien et qu'il ferait tout son possible pour que la jeune femme soit hors de danger. Il empoigna son ami par les épaules et le regardait avec un regard de tueur.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose! Si cette ordure lui met la main dessus, je te jure qu'il va regretter d'être né! »

« Bon enfin, je te retrouve! »

« Je dois me rendre là-bas! Je dois la voir! »

Il enfila rapidement son manteau et son écharpe. Il allait dévaler les escaliers quand son ami le retint par le bras.

« Tu es fou? C'est trop risqué! Tu vas te faire reconnaitre et c'est trop dangereux pour Molly! »

Le détective était désespéré. Il empoigna son ami par le collet.

« John, j'ai besoin de lui parler! Je t'en prie! »

« Va chez Mycroft. Il la contacte régulièrement. Il saura t'aider. »

« Mon frère lui parle!? »

« Mais si voyons, si c'est lui qui a eu l'idée de suivre le marché de James, il a forcément un contact avec Molly! »

Sherlock se sentit un peu stupide.

« Oui c'est vrai… »

Sur ce Sherlock prit le taxi et s'en alla chez son frère. Le trajet ne prit pas de temps.

« Je veux lui parler, maintenant! »

« Oh mon frère! Je suis si heureux de te voir aussi! Mais je t'en prie assied-toi! »

« Oh arrête de jouer au frère offusqué veux-tu? Tu as un contact avec Molly! »

Mycroft soupira.

« Sherlock, ce n'est pas un jeu. »

« Si tu peux lui parler, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas et je ne vois pas comment James s'en rendrait compte! »

« Bon bon, ça va. Attend. »

Mycroft se mit à parler au micro.

« Molly, vous m'entendez? Répondez lorsque vous serez seule. Ne montrez aucune surprise. Sherlock veut vous parler. Il est avec moi. »

Molly était à un diner, en compagnie de James et d'autres invités. Aussitôt qu'elle avait entendu le nom de « Sherlock » son cœur se mit à cogner si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait peur que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Elle s'était levée et avait demandé si elle pouvait aller aux toilettes. James fit signe à un de ses employés de l'accompagner. La jeune femme avait peur. Elle se leva et partit avec ce-dernier, ils étaient dans le couloir. Comme si l'employé avait compris ce qu'il se passait, il l'amena directement dans les jardins. La jeune femme comprit que ce-dernier travaillait aussi pour Mycroft. Les deux firent attention de ne pas se faire voir et s'éloignaient un peu plus loin.

« Je présume qu'il a demandé à vous parler. Ne craignez rien, je travaille pour lui. Il vient de m'avertir. S'il vous plait Mlle Hooper, faites-vite. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose.

« Bien, bien. »

La jeune femme s'éloignait et regardait autour d'elle, pour être sûre d'être seule, comme à chaque fois que Mycroft s'adresse à elle.

« Je suis là. »

« Molly? C'est toi? »

La jeune femme fut soulagée d'entendre sa voix.

« Oh Sherlock! »

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux. Sherlock avait sentit que la jeune femme était en larme, sa voix était tremblante.

« Je suis là, Molly. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi ainsi, pardonne-moi. Tu n'as rien? Dis-moi que tu n'as rien! »

« Je n'ai rien Sherlock. Je vais bien. »

« Je vais te sortir de là. »

« Sherlock, ne fait pas de bêtises, je t'en prie. Tout va bien aller et on pourra être ensemble. Je te le promets. Promets-moi de ne rien faire. »

« … »

« Sherlock! »

« Je te jure que s'il lève la main sur toi, je ne réponds plus de moi! »

« James ne m'a rien fait, je te le jure Sherlock. Je dois y aller, il va finir par se poser des questions. »

«Tu me manques. »

«Tu me manques aussi.»

« Reviens-moi. »

La jeune femme ne pu lui répondre, puisque l'employé qui était avec elle la prit par le bras et les deux devaient s'en aller rapidement. Ils arrivèrent à la salle de bain et il fit entrer Molly. La jeune femme comprit et ouvrit l'évier. À ce même moment James arrivait et vit son employé à côté de la porte.

« Voyons, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Oh, je crois qu'elle a quelques maux de ventre. »

James semblait inquiet et s'approcha de la porte.

« Molly, tout va bien? »

La jeune femme sortit peu de temps après.

«Oh, Richard! Je t'ai inquiété? Excuse-moi, ça va mieux maintenant, je crois que j'ai eu du mal avec le potage. »

Elle lui sourit et le prit par le bras.

«Allons rejoindre nos invités »

James semblait la croire puisque son employé était à ses côtés. Il fit signe à ce-dernier qu'il pouvait disposer et les deux s'en allèrent en direction de la cuisine.

« Je t'aime. » (Sherlock)

La jeune femme mourrait d'envie de lui répondre, mais ne pouvait pas. Sherlock serrait les poings. Il avait tendu le micro à Mycroft. Son frère lui assura qu'il ferait tout pour protéger la jeune femme. Il avait une confiance totale en son frère, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il jura qu'il ferait tout lui aussi pour protéger la jeune femme.


	20. Chapter 20

**À Dame Marianne, merci à toi, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic est bien. :) Voici le chapitre 20. Je vais faire mon possible de poster le prochain chapitre dans un délai raisonnable. Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 20

Quelques semaines s'étaient passées depuis la conversation de Sherlock et Molly. Ce-dernier ne l'avait pas encore revue et malgré les moyens qu'il avait pris pour la revoir, Mycroft venait toujours contrecarrer ses plans. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas agir sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir, comme par exemple, la brillante idée qu'avait eu Sherlock d'essayer de se faire passer pour un des employés de James… Beaucoup trop risqué.

John entra au salon et vit, comme à son habitude, Sherlock et son frère se disputer, comme toujours, au sujet de Molly. Cette fois-ci, de-dernier les sépara. Les deux virent que John avait un air grave. Voyant

« Que se passe-t-il John? » (Sherlock)

Le docteur ouvrit le téléviseur et le mit au canal des nouvelles. James était aux informations en tant que Richard Brook. En le voyant, le détective était figé. Qu'avait-il encore manigancé?

« Alors, M. Brook, je présume que vous devez être soulagé de savoir que l'argent volé a retrouvé sa place dans la banque d'Angleterre? Vous qui en êtes le directeur. »

Ce-dernier sourit.

« Oh, oui. C'est un poids en moins, mais bon, une chose m'inquiète toujours. Les voleurs sont toujours en liberté. Il se pourrait bien qu'ils fassent encore des ravages, j'en ai bien peur. La police a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu, mais en vain, ils ont réussi à lui échapper… »

Le présentateur de l'émission paraissait surprit.

« Mais et Sherlock Holmes, n'aviez-vous pas fait appel à lui pour qu'il vous vienne en aide? »

« Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de lui après ce gala de charité, ce fut bref, nous faisant bien sentir qu'il ne voulait pas s'impliquer davantage dans cette affaire. »

« Ah bon? Ça m'étonne. Cet honorable homme, qui a élucidé de nombreuses enquêtes, a refusé d'aider pour une simple histoire de vol!? En savez-vous la raison? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pour moi c'est de la pure jalousie. La femme qu'il aime, m'a choisit moi et il ne le supporte pas. Et là il a décidé de ne plus m'aider et il fait sa petite crise. Quel manque de maturité… »

John éteignit la télévision. Il se dit que cela n'avait pas été une très bonne idée de montrer ça à son ami… Voyant la rage monté en Sherlock, il se mit à le regretter. Le détective s'apprêta à prendre le téléviseur et était prêt à le jeter par la fenêtre, s'il n'avait pas été immobilisé par John et Mycroft. Ils voulaient éviter des blessés si jamais des passants passait près de là… Sherlock était méconnaissable et était fou de rage. Les deux le tenaient tant bien que mal pour l'immobiliser.

« Lâchez-moi! Je vais le tuer ce fils de ****! »

Le détective se sépara de son frère et de son meilleur ami, s'en allait mettre son manteau et son écharpe. Les deux n'arrivèrent pas à l'arrêter. Il sortit de l'appartement, appela un taxi, en ayant fermement l'intention de se rendre chez James. Le taxi partit. Les deux sortirent à leur tour, paniqués. Mycroft activa le micro qu'il avait et s'adressa à tous ses employés, travaillant chez James.

« Attention, ceci est un message urgent. Un grand homme avec un manteau noir et une écharpe bleue va probablement arriver enragé ici. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous se postent à tous les recoins de la maison et dès que vous le voyez, maitrisez-le et appelez la police, sans que James ne se rendre compte de rien! Par chance James n'est pas arrivé de son entrevue, alors faites-vites! Sinon Sherlock risque de tout faire foirer! »

Sherlock dit au chauffeur de taxi de ne pas s'arrêter directement devant la maison. La voiture s'arrêta un peu avant la destination et le détective sortit.

Molly, quant-à elle, était dans les jardins avec un des employés et celle-ci parlait avec le frère de Sherlock, qui lui fit part de ses derniers agissements. La jeune femme était inquiète et regardait à droite et à gauche. Sherlock, lui, faisait tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer et finit par tomber sur Molly. Par chance, James n'était toujours pas revenu. L'homme aux côtés de Molly avait deviné sa présence.

« M. Holmes, vous pouvez sortir. On peut dire que vous êtes chanceux que M. ne soit pas là. »

S'en voulant d'avoir été surpris, Sherlock arriva. Molly était furieuse et s'avança vers lui.

« Tu es fou!? Pars maintenant, tu vas tout faire échouer! »

Sherlock fut mécontent d'un tel accueil.

« Oh, je vois que tu es heureuse de me voir! Je sais très bien que James n'est pas là! Je ne suis pas si idiot! »

L'employé avait empoigné Sherlock par le bras et s'éloigna un peu plus loin, pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu.

« Ne dites pas son prénom, espèce d'imprudent! Il est possible que ce ne soit pas tout le monde ici qui travaille pour votre frère! »

« Lâchez-moi, je veux parler à Molly! »

« Faites-vite et foutez le camp! »

Molly arrivait près de Sherlock.

« Sherlock, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas heureuse de te voir, mais tu ne peux pas rester ici! Il risque d'arriver à n'importe quel moment et le plan va probablement tomber à l'eau et tu risques de mettre plusieurs personnes en danger! Pars! »

Sherlock ne l'écoutait pas et il s'approchait d'elle, la saisit par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher d'y répondre, tellement la douceur des lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait lui avait manqué. Ils se séparèrent. Le détective colla son front sur le sien.

« Tu ne resteras pas ici une seconde de plus! »

L'employé avait décidé que s'en était assez.

« Bon ça suffit. Désolé de vous interrompe dans ce moment « intime ». Lâchez-là et allez vous en, si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous fasse ce que votre frère nous a demandé. »

Sherlock relevait la tête et lui lança un regard noir.

« Ah oui, quoi!? »

Puis un autre employé arriva pas derrière, prit son taser et l'électrocuta. L'homme se tenait devant lui, le regarda, un air victorieux.

« Ça. »

Puis Sherlock tomba par terre. Il était toujours conscient, mais ne pouvait pas se relever. Il était complètement figé au sol. L'employé appela le lieutenant Lestrade, pour lui dire de venir rapidement le chercher et le mener au poste de police (Lestrade et quelques collègues étaient au courant du plan de Mycroft.)

Lestrade arriva peu de temps après et amena Sherlock, avec l'aide de ses collègues vers la camionnette.

« Vous allez me le payer! » Dit Sherlock criant de douleur.

Ils s'en allèrent le plus vite possible, pour ne pas que James n'ait connaissance de ce qui s'était passé. Personne ne pouvait deviner la réaction que ce-dernier pourrait avoir, si jamais il l'apprenait. Sherlock fut amené au poste et enfermé dans une cellule. Il protestait et voulait sortir, mais en vain. Il devait se calmer et attendre l'arrivée de son frère.

Mycroft arriva enfin, après trois jours. Il avait juger bon de laisser son petit frère piquer sa crise dans sa cellule. Il espérait que cela lui avait servi de leçon. Il vint devant la cellule de son frère.

« Alors, on s'est calmé? »

Sherlock se releva brusquement et vint vers lui, toujours aussi enragé.

« C'est pas trop tôt! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais!? »

Mycroft en avait assez. Il empoigna son frère par le collet à travers les barreaux. Il leva le ton.

« Calme-toi avant sinon je te jure que tu va rester ici encore quelques jours de plus! »

Mycroft avait crié plus fort qu'à l'habitude. Lui qui était normalement calme, était hors de ses gonds. Les agissements de son idiot de frère l'avaient mit hors de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait, si ces barreaux n'étaient pas entre eux. Il relâcha son frère et le poussa par en arrière, si fort, que Sherlock perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le lit. Il avait soudainement arrêté de crier, surpris par la réaction de colère de son frère. C'est alors que Mycroft éclata.

« As-tu conscience de ce que tu as fait!? Tu aurais pu mettre la vie de tout le monde en danger, et surtout celle de Molly! Par chance il n'était pas chez lui quand c'est arrivé et n'est au courant de rien. Alors à partir de maintenant, tu te tiens tranquille. Tu vas rester sagement dans ton coin, et si jamais tu ose recommencer, tu peux être sûr que tu vas le regretter et que je ne serai pas là pour te sortir de là. Bon sang, utilises ta cervelle, Sherlock! Tu n'es plus un enfant! J'espère que je me suis fait bien comprendre, je ne le répèterai pas! »

« … »

« Alors!? »

« Oui oui c'est compris! Fais-moi sortir, maintenant! »

« Maintenant quoi? »

« Maintenant, S'il. Te. Plait. »

« Bon. Et tu as intérêt à te mettre ça dans le crâne! »

Mycroft finit par se calmer. Un policier arriva et libéra Sherlock et ce-dernier fut ramené peu de temps après à Baker street. John était en haut au salon et était lui aussi très mécontent. Sherlock arriva, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça va, j'ai déjà eu la leçon de morale de mon frère, John. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. »

« Ton frère ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver les fesses, Sherlock. Agis encore ainsi et tu vas le regretter. Réfléchis avant d'agir, ça t'aiderait beaucoup. »

Le détective ne répondit pas et passa à côté de son ami sans lui adresser le moindre regard, puis s'enferma, une nouvelle fois, dans sa chambre.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour, voici trois chapitres. Il faut dire que j'étais pas mal inspirée! Lol. En ce qui concerne l'eventuel "comportement" de James, je suis désolée ça sera un peu rapide. Je ne voulais pas non plus m'éterniser sur la situation. Et je crois que la fin de la fiction arrivera bientôt. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 21.

Sherlock avait reconnu qu'il avait agi dangereusement et n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ces actes. La jalousie avait prit le dessus. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère envers la jeune femme, même s'il savait que c'était pour coincer James. Cependant, son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il imaginait celle-ci dans les bras de ce monstre.

 _Et si elle couchait avec lui? Cela devait arriver tôt ou tard si elle veut vraiment regagner sa confiance, comme si ils étaient de nouveau un couple…_

Sherlock se torturait. Il s'était levé du lit et faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Il faisait tout pour oublier ces pensées qui le torturaient, mais n'y arrivait pas. Personne ne l'avait appelé pour aider dans une enquête, même le supérieur de Lestrade avait formellement interdit à Greg d'entrer en contact avec lui pour quoi que ce soit. Ces personnes n'étaient que des imbéciles qui gobaient tout ce que James disait. Sherlock en avait assez. Il avait hâte que cet imposteur soit dévoilé au grand jour! Il allait exploser. Cet homme faisait de sa vie un enfer. Il se disait que c'était le retour des choses, mais il trouvait qu'il le payait chèrement. Il sortit brusquement de sa chambre et vint s'asseoir en face de John, qui lisait le journal. Il regardait son ami et s'énervait.

« Bon dieu John, comment tu fais pour être aussi calme!? Ne t'inquiète-tu dont pas pour Molly? »

John levait les yeux au ciel et soupirait.

« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour elle! Mais j'essaie de me dire que ton frère et toute son équipe sont là. Il faut leur faire confiance. Molly ne risque rien si elle fait tout ce qui est prévu et si elle n'éveille pas le moindre soupçon. Fais-lui confiance aussi! »

« Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi! C'est la femme que j'aime John! Si jamais tu tombais amoureux d'une femme et que la même situation lui arriverait, serais-tu aussi calme? »

John regardait dans les yeux de Sherlock, celui-ci avait raison. Il aurait peut-être réagis de cette manière aussi, mais n'était pas aussi tête en l'air que son ami.

« Tu as raison, je suis désolé. Tu veux en parler? »

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Et ce qui me fait le plus mal, est de me demander sans cesse si il la touche ou s'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, ils vont inévitablement se rapprocher… Et ce qui me fait le plus peur est qu'elle retombe vraiment amoureuse de lui et qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi. »

Cette dernière phrase le fit lui-même sursauter.

« Sherlock, je suis sûr qu'elle retournera vers toi. Elle t'aime. »

« Je sais qu'elle a encore des sentiments pour lui. Elle l'a vraiment aimé après tout. Si ses sentiments se renforçaient? »

Sherlock se relevait de nouveau. Il tournait le dos à son ami pour lui cacher les larmes qu'il retenait. Il avait le cœur en miette. John se leva et mit une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Peut-être qu'elle a encore des sentiments pour lui, mais je ne crois pas que ça reviendra comme avant. Je sais comment elle te regarde, Sherlock. Je peux te jurer que ce que je vois dans ses yeux, c'est de l'amour. »

Sherlock fit face à son ami.

« Merci John. »

Puis il l'enlaça. John était surprit. C'était la première fois que Sherlock le prenait dans ses bras. Il lui tapotait le dos amicalement. C'est à ce moment que Mme Hudson entra dans le salon. Les deux l'ayant entendu arriver, se séparèrent tout de suite, mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! » (Les deux en même temps)

La dame était amusée de voir leur comportement.

« Mais je ne pense rien du tout voyons. C'est normal de vouloir s'entraider, peu importe si on est un homme ou une femme. John, c'est très beau ce que vous avez dit. Sherlock, gardez espoir. Je suis sûre que vous la retrouverez. »

Puis Mme Hudson déposa le thé et partit. Les deux prirent leur thé quotidien et John partit au travail quelque temps après. Sherlock avait décidé de rester tranquille sur le sujet de Molly et James, mais cela ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer de faire des recherches. C'est alors que Sherlock s'activa devant son ordinateur en essayant de trouver des informations compromettantes sur James Moriarty/Richard Brook. Après quelques heures, cela n'avait pas donné grand-chose. Il n'avait trouvé que les données fictives sur Richard Brook. Il devait avouer que James était quelqu'un de très intelligent. Sherlock ne se laissait pas abattre, il ne demandant qu'un signe, un seul signe pour enfin débloquer cette affaire!

 _Toc toc toc_

Sherlock n'aimait pas être dérangé.

« Madame Hudson! La porte! »

Pas de réponse. Les coups retentirent encore. Sherlock s'impatienta et finit par se lever. Il descendit les marches et ouvrit la porte. Une femme se tenait devant lui. Avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose, il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous!? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? »

« Avant, j'aimerais bien que vous me laissiez entrer. »

La jeune femme se montrait insistante. Sherlock soupira et la laissa passer. Il l'invita à monter et la suivit. La jeune femme s'assit sur un des canapés.

« Oh, mais je vous prie, faites comme chez vous. »

Sherlock s'assit en face d'elle.

« Alors, vous ne m'avez pas répondu. »

« Je suis venue ici pour vous aider à coincer James, j'imagine que vous ne deviez pas être content de ce que vous avez entendu. »

Le détective était surprit.

« Vous avez dit James?! »

« Oui, James. »

Sherlock se levait. Il la dévisageait de la tête aux pieds, essayant de trouver quelque chose de compromettant sur elle. Rien. Elle semblait bien vouloir apporter son aide, mais celui-ci restait tout de même méfiant.

« Premièrement je ne vous connait pas. Deuxièmement, qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas de mèche avec lui? Je ne suis pas dupe. Vous pensez que je fais confiance aux gens si facilement? Et À ce que je sache, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous étiez sa conjointe. »

« En effet je l' _étais_. Et je cette relation n'était pas vraiment sérieuse. On a passé un marché. Il m'a dit que je pourrais obtenir un rendez-vous avec vous, pour avoir une entrevue. Mais là, il a décidé de me laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette sale, et j'ai réalisé que ses promesses n'étaient que des paroles en l'air. Et après il se met avec cette femme, Molly? La femme que vous aimez je crois? Et moi je ne suis plus rien du tout. Alors, je me dis, si vous m'aidez, je vous aiderai en retour. »

« Je déteste les journalistes et je hais donner des entrevues! Si vous voulez-bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire! Sortez! »

Sherlock était certain que cette dernière bluffait. C'est alors que la jeune femme sortit de son sac à main une enregistreuse et appuyait sur un bouton.

 _-James, je crois qu'il faut se débarrasser de cette journaliste. D'après moi elle en sait trop. Tu l'as viré, qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas essayer de se venger?_

 _\- Cette journaliste, je lui ai dit que si elle faisait quoi que ce soit, elle le regretterait amèrement. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici encore? Vous n'êtes pas supposés être en cavale, toi et Irène? Fichez le camp! Enfin pas trop loin, si jamais j'ai encore besoin de vous._

Puis la journaliste appuya sur off. Sherlock n'avait rien dit et avait la bouche ouverte.

« Je me suis mise à douter que cet homme avait fait quelque chose de bien plus grave, alors j'ai décidé de l'espionner. J'ai engagé un détective, pas vous je suis désolée, parce que vous seriez en conflit d'intérêt dans cette affaire. Alors, est-ce que vous refusez encore? … Vous avez perdu la langue? »

Sherlock revenait à lui. Avec cette preuve, peut-être pouvait-il mettre fin à toute cette mascarade? Il tendit la main à la jeune femme.

« Je marche avec vous. Sous toutes les conditions que vous voulez. Pour l'entrevue je la ferai de préférence une fois après que tout ceci soit réglé. Et aussi, je dois montrer cet enregistrement à mon frère, il veut également le coincer et nous faisons tout en œuvre pour l'attraper.

« Marché conclu. C'est d'accord..»

« Bien. »

La jeune femme lui tendit l'enregistreur, serra la main du détective et prit congé. Sherlock était si joyeux qu'il allait sauter au plafond. Enfin il avait trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait mettre la main sur son pire ennemi


	22. Chapter 22

**Je suis désolée d'avance pour une certaine scène qui va débuter à la fin du chapitre et se continuer au chapitre prochain. Cela se passera qu'une seule fois.**

Chapitre 22.

« Quoi!? Même avec ça, tu ne veux pas agir tout de suite!? »

Sherlock était frustré. Il s'était empressé d'aller voir son frère pour lui montrer l'enregistrement que la journaliste lui avait prêté.

« Sherlock, je t'assure, c'est vraiment un point pour nous d'avoir un enregistrement qui prouve que c'est bien lui et qu'il a des complices. Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour le mettre au pied du mur! Il n'est pas dupe, il saura que c'est cette jeune femme et remontra à elle et il va la tuer. Il est trop fort physiquement et psychologiquement pour le moment. C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut Molly. Il faut qu'il baisse sa garde, qu'il soit plus faible. Et ses complices peuvent aussi être très dangereux. »

Sherlock étais exaspéré et s'affaissa sur le fauteuil. Mycroft croisa les jambes.

« Sherlock, toujours aussi pressé. Chaque chose en son temps. Je te le jure, nous allons utiliser cet enregistrement le moment opportun. Là nous laissons les choses aller. »

Sherlock se résignait à écouter son frère. Avait-il le choix? La dernière fois était catastrophique et n'avait pas envie que son frère lui fasse la morale de la sorte une seconde fois. Il ouvrit la bouche et hésita à parler.

« Qui y a-t-il Sherlock? »

« Molly va bien? Comment se déroule les choses? »

« Elle va bien. Elle suit le plan. »

« Et que se passe-t-il avec… »

« James? … Eh bien, disons que les deux ont finit par se rapprocher. C'est encore tôt de dire que James semble prendre confiance en Molly, mais ça devrait bientôt arriver. »

Sherlock eut une nausée. Il question lui vint à l'esprit. Une question qui le torturait, mais qu'il devait savoir.

« Mycroft, j'ai une question et je veux que tu sois honnête. »

« Je t'en prie. »

« Est-ce que Molly va coucher avec lui? »

«Si cela devait en arriver là, oui, Sherlock. Je suis désolé si cette réponse te choque. »

Sherlock était choqué de voir à quel point son frère était insensible à ce qu'il ressentait.

« Toi et tes employés laisseraient faire ça? Et si c'était contre son gré? »

« Si elle est consentante, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'interviendrais. Si c'était contre son gré, bon dieu tu me crois si insensible que ça? J'enverrais un de mes employés agir! Je ne crois pas que cet homme soit capable de lui faire quoi que ce soit.»

« Cet homme est un monstre! »

« Oui, je sais, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit capable de faire du mal à Molly. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu cette idée. »

Sherlock prit son frère par le collet et le souleva. Mycroft tentait de se débattre, mais cette fois-ci c'était Sherlock qui avait le dessus.

« Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je te tiens pour responsable! »

Il relâcha son frère, qui tomba assit sur la chaise. Il s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Encore quelque temps se passait. Molly avait suivit les ordres du plan depuis le début et arrivait bien à jouer le jeu. Elle et James s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était troublée, car elle avait souvent l'impression qu'elle avait retrouvé le James d'avant cet incident. Elle devait aussi s'avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'avoir des sentiments pour lui, même si ce n'était plus aussi fort qu'avant. Elle ne cessait de penser à Sherlock, de leur dernière rencontre. Cette fois là elle avait bien voulu profiter plus longuement de sa présence. Elle avait eu des nouvelles de Mycroft, il disait qu'il allait mieux. Il lui avait également parlé de ce fameux enregistrement et que la journaliste Kitty Railey était prête à les aider. Il avait dit à Molly de respecter tout de même le plan. Celle-ci était heureuse. Elle avait hâte que tout soit terminé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire? »

James était arrivé près d'elle. Il la regardait, il était perplexe. La jeune femme le regardait, lui souriait.

« Oh, je trouve que c'est vraiment une belle journée. Le soleil m'a toujours donné le sourire. Tu le savais ça non? J'étais toujours souriante quand c'était le beau temps. »

Il avait écouté les paroles de la jeune femme, elle semblait sincère. Les deux s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, ces-dernier temps. Cependant James était toujours sur ses gardes. Il ne se disait sans cesse que la jeune femme allait s'échapper, qu'elle irait à la police. Mais non, rien. Elle ne faisait jamais rien. Elle restait là, avec lui. C'est alors que James sentit une main sur sa joue.

« Ça va? Tu es pensif. »

James avait été surprit de sa tendresse. Il lui prit la main, se leva.

« Je dois y aller. »

Molly se levait en même temps.

« Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? »

Elle s'approchait de lui et elle était dangereusement proche de son visage. Elle n'osa rien faire de plus. Tout à coup James était prit de panique, se mit en colère et la poussa violemment et celle-ci tomba sur sa chaise. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle se dit qu'elle avait échoué. James lui criait après.

« Oh tu crois que tu m'as eu c'est ça? Je ne suis pas dupe! »

La jeune femme était traumatisée. Elle s'était maintes fois pratiquée pour pleurer, mais cette fois-ci les larmes montaient d'elles-mêmes et elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se releva, n'adressa même pas un regard à James, le bouscula et entra dans la demeure. À cet instant, James ne savait plus comment réagir, il était troublé par sa réaction, mais décida de partir de son côté. Il tenta de reprendre sur lui-même, ne sachant plus si la jeune femme jouait la comédie où était vraiment sincère. Il avait conscience qu'au départ la jeune femme n'était avec lui pour protéger des gens qui étaient important pour elle, dont Sherlock, cette pensée lui avait fait serrer les dents. Cependant, la jeune femme était si différente qu'à son arrivée et ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Il l'aimait à la folie. Molly quant-à-elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et s'était écroulée sur le lit. Elle avait peur que le plan était tombé à l'eau et était envahie en même temps par de vieux sentiments. Elle avait honte de les ressentir, puisqu'elle savait qui elle aimait. Elle aimait Sherlock, ça elle en était certaine. Cependant les vieilles blessures s'étaient rouvertes. Il s'agissait tout de même de son premier amour et elle avait mit des années à s'en remettre.

« Ne craignez-rien Molly. James va sûrement venir vous voir et je suis sûr que vous saurez arranger les choses. »

Elle voulait crier à Mycroft de se la fermer. Celui-ci était insensible à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Comment pouvait-il vivre ainsi? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce plan tordu? Sherlock devait vivre l'enfer lui aussi et elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle avait hâte que tout se finisse pour enfin vivre en paix. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle s'assit sur le lit et tenta de se calmer et de prendre de grandes respirations.

 _Toc toc toc_

«Molly? »

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle n'était pas prête à le recevoir. Elle fit du mieux qu'elle put pour sécher ses larmes, prit une grande respiration, se leva et ouvrit la porte. James, quant-à-lui, était choqué de la voir dans cet état. Était-ce à cause de lui? Elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une douleur dans la poitrine. Il caressa les joues de la jeune femme. Elle reculait. Elle avait peur.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir poussée… »

« Ça va. »

Puis il entra dans sa chambre. Ce fut à son tour de s'approcher d'elle et d'être à quelques centimètres de son visage. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'être attirée par son regard et ses lèvres ensuite. Elle n'osa pas tenter quoi que ce soit et celui-ci finit par écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme était électrifiée. Elle ne voulait pas être envahies par ces sensations, mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle et approfondit. James fut surprit de l'intensité avec laquelle elle lui avait rendu le baiser. Le baiser devint passionné. James l'étendit sur le lit et quelques instants plus tard, ce qui allait se passer arriva.


	23. Chapter 23

**Voici un autre chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit au chapitre 21, la fin ne va pas tarder à arriver je pense. Je tiens à vous assurer que ça sera une fin heureuse. ;) Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 23.

Molly s'était réveillée. Elle se tournait dans le lit et constatait que James était toujours là. Les deux étaient nus l'un contre l'autre. Elle se sentit horriblement honteuse d'avoir succombé. Ses sentiments étaient mélangés dans sa tête. Durant leur ébat, d'un côté elle pensait à James et à elle dans leur jeune temps, et d'un autre elle pensait à Sherlock lorsque qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Elle voyait aussi le visage de ce-dernier lorsqu'elle embrassait James. Elle se disait qu'elle ressentirait toujours quelque chose pour James, mais cela ne serait jamais aussi fort qu'avant et cela n'était plus de l'amour depuis longtemps. Pour elle leur ébat n'était rien de ce qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle avait été dans les bras de Sherlock.

«Tu es réveillée? »

Molly levait la tête. James avait sourit. Elle avait décidé de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, que faire d'autre? Elle lui rendit son sourire et vint déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. James y répondit et approcha son corps encore plus près du sien. La jeune femme se laissa faire. James finit par se séparer et passait ses mains sur sa taille. Molly appuya la tête contre son torse et constata l'effet qu'elle faisait sur ses battements de cœur. Le jeune homme lui caressait les cheveux.

« Si jamais il n'avait pas existé, nous aurions pu vivre paisiblement tous les deux. »

« Si tu m'avais fait confiance, on n'en serait pas arrivé là non plus. »

C'est alors que James fit signe à Molly de le regarder.

« Tu m'as trompé. »

« Je ne t'ai pas trompé. »

La jeune femme se relevait. Elle commençait à se rhabiller. James se relevait en même temps qu'elle.

« Tu l'as embrassé. »

Molly se retourna, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la colère de montrer. La colère qu'elle avait gardé toute ces années était sur le point de sortir.

« Je rectifie, _il_ m'a embrassé. Après je l'ai frappé et je lui ai dit que j'étais avec toi. Tu as vu tout ça, je suis désolée, vraiment. Mais j'ai essayé de t'expliquer, tu n'as rien voulu entendre. Oh et puis, non, il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Sherlock Holmes à cette époque. C'est toi et toi seul qui t'es imaginé toutes ces histoires. Alors là si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller manger. »

Elle le laissa là et ne l'avait pas laissé dire un mot, Elle était vraiment en colère. Elle avait eu besoin de lui dire la vérité. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais rien eu entre elle et le détective à cette époque là. Elle avait également bien voulu lui reprocher son faux suicide, mais elle s'était dit que cela aurait été trop. James, qui était resté dans la chambre, était figé. Alors il n'avait jamais rien eu? Il serrait les poings. En voyant la colère de Molly, il avait du mal à imaginer que celle-ci lui mentait. Elle avait toujours été sincère avec lui. Le mal l'avait aveuglé. Il s'en voulait. S'il lui avait fait confiance, jamais il n'aurait monté cette histoire de faux suicide et n'aurait jamais commis de crime, ni fait de ses amis ses complices. Il ne pourrait plus jamais faire marche arrière. Maintenant, la femme qu'il aimait était à ses côtés. Voyant que la jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur, ce-dernier ne lui avait pas parlé de la journée, ni les jours suivant. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Quelque temps se passait depuis leurs ébats et un jour, James était plus décidé que jamais. Il se leva un matin et s'empressa de s'habiller puis se rendit dans la cuisine où il vit Molly, assise et pensive. Il s'approche d'elle et prit la jeune femme par surprise. Il s'agenouilla par terre. La jeune femme avait les yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Molly. Je suis sincèrement désolé. S'il te plaît, donne-moi une deuxième chance. Je t'en prie, fais-moi l'honneur de devenir ma femme. »

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle se levait.

« C'est si soudain, Richard… Peux-tu me laisser y penser? »

James se relevait, il savait que sa demande était trop rapide.

« Oui, mais ne traine pas je t'en prie. Pour le moment j'ai besoin d'être seule. »

« Oui je comprends tout à fait. »

Puis James s'approchait d'elle. Les deux s'embrassèrent furtivement puis elle s'en allait dans les jardins.

« Acceptez son offre Molly. Après il va sûrement vous proposer de vous enfuir avec lui. C'est après ça que nous agirons. Comment je sais tout ça? Il a totalement baissé sa garde et semble avoir une confiance aveugle en vous maintenant. Il vous aime et veut être loin de tout. » (Mycroft)

La jeune femme restait dehors longtermps. Elle faisait semblant de réfléchir. James, n'en pouvant plus, vint la rejoindre.

« Molly, je sais que je suis insistant, mais je n'en peux plus. »

Il lui tenait les mains.

« Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je me sens horrible. J'ai fait des choses horribles. Pardonne-moi. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, et tout ces actes odieux que j'ai commis. Marions nous et allons nous en d'ici. Pour vivre enfin seuls, tous les deux et jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. »

Mycroft avait vu juste. La jeune femme était confiante. Elle sourit. Elle toucha la joue de James. Elle tenta de faire tout son possible pour être sincère, même si elle s'en voulait un peu d'agir ainsi. Mais c'était un retour des choses. Il allait subir la même douleur qu'elle, de s'être fait avoir.

« Je te pardonne, James. Je veux être ta femme et passer le reste de mes jours avec toi. Je t'aime! »

Puis elle embrassa James comme jamais elle ne l'aurait fait auparavant. James convaincu de sa sincérité et de sa réponse, répondit passionnément au baiser puis finit par lui mettre la bague au doigt.

« Oh tu l'avais acheté? »

« C'était à ma mère. Elle me l'avait légué. Je me disais qu'un jour je te la donnerais. »

Molly sourit puis le ré-embrassa. Puis James la souleva et la fit tournoyer puis la serra très fort dans ses bras.

Sherlock était assis sur le canapé la tête entre les mains. Son frère était assis à côté de lui et avait une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Sherlock avait apprit que Molly avait couché avec James. Il était très en colère contre la jeune femme. Il avait peur que les sentiments de Molly n'ait changé à l'égard de James et de lui.

« Pourquoi me l'as-tu dis, Mycroft? »

« Sherlock, je suis désolé. C'est Molly qui a voulu ça. Elle ne voulait rien te cacher. Et elle m'a dit de te dire que c'est toi qu'elle aime. »

Sherlock ne disait rien.

« Oh et puis. James l'a demandée en mariage. Elle a dit oui. Je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment de te dire ça… »

« Alors là Mycroft, tu n'as aucune sensibilité pour les autres! »

« Je te signale que tu étais comme ça avant. »

Sherlock se relevait en colère.

« Si tu penses que je vais laisser ce mariage se passer. »

« Oh oui tu vas le laisser se passer »

« Quoi!? »

« On va réagir après. Il faut qu'il pense qu'il a gagné. Et BAM on attaque en force! »

«Non Mycroft je n'en peux plus… »

Mycroft se relevait à son tour.

« Courage mon frère, s'il te plaît. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Fais-moi confiance. »

Sherlock s'écroula sur le canapé. Il était au bout du rouleau. Il n'avait plus d'énergie et l'effet des dernières nouvelles était comme des coups de poignard qu'il avait eu au cœur.

« D'accord, mais je t'avertis. Après ça je lui défonce la gueule. »

« Oui mon frère je te laisserai le frapper. »

« Au fait, je peux rester dormir ici quelque temps? J'aime mieux rester ici que de rentrer chez moi et avoir des idées noires. »

« Oh oui bien sûr, fait comme tu veux. Et je serai là pour te réconforter. »

« N'en met pas trop. »

Puis Sherlock s'allongea sur le canapé, épuisé de toutes ses pensées qui lui travaillaient l'esprit. Il s'endormit et eut un sommeil plutôt agité.


	24. Chapter 24

**Voici la suite! Bonne lecture. :) Merciii pour vos commentaires :D**

Chapitre 24.

Le grand jour arriva. Molly était effrayée, même si Mycroft lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle avait sa robe blanche. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle savait que c'était une mascarade, mais une larme coulait. Elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à Sherlock. Elle avait le cœur en miette avec le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle aurait bien voulu que ce soit leur mariage, mais elle se disait que tout ceci serait bientôt fini. Un des employés arriva, lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il la conduisit à l'église. Elle entra et vit que tous les collègues et employés de la maison de James étaient, là ainsi que ses amis Irène et Sebastian. Molly ne leur adressa pas même un regard. Évidemment James n'avait pas invité Sherlock et ses amis. Molly n'avait pas invité de proches, celle-ci avait prétendu que ses parents étaient morts suite à un accident d'avion peu de temps après la fin de ses études et qu'elle avait coupé contact avec le reste de sa famille. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. La jeune femme s'avança et était aux côtés de James. Ce-dernier était tout souriant. Il regardait le prête et lui fit signe de se dépêcher.

« Nous somme aujourd'hui ici pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. »

James serrait la main de Molly, celle-ci le regardait et lui souriait. Il se tourna alors vers James.

« Richard Edouard Brook, voulez-vous prendre Molly Hooper pour légitime épouse? Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de la chérir, de la protéger dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare? Dites oui je le veux. »

« Oui je le veux. »

Il se retourna vers Molly.

« Molly Margaret Hooper, voulez-vous prendre Richard Brook pour légitime époux? Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de le chérir, de le protéger dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare? Dites oui je le veux. »

La jeune femme regardait James et sourit.

« Oui je le veux. »

« Je vous déclare mari et femme! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

James se retourne vers elle. Il l'embrasse passionnément, celle-ci lui retourne le baiser. Tout le monde se leva et applaudit. Après ils se levèrent et reçurent des confettis. Ce fut ensuite le diner, Sebastian, le témoin, fit son discours puis peu de temps après c'était la danse. James et Molly dansèrent. Molly s'approchait de son oreille et lui murmurait.

« Je t'aime… »

Puis le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras. Puis à la fin les deux jeunes époux étaient épuisés. Ils s'écroulaient sur le lit et finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, incapables de faire autre chose.

Le lendemain matin, James s'était réveillé tôt. Il réveilla la jeune femme. Ils étaient supposés partir en voyage de noces, mais ils allaient s'enfuir. Ils ne comptaient pas revenir ici. Les deux s'étaient changés, avait fait leurs bagages, avaient préparés leurs passeports. Un de ses employés devait les amener à l'aéroport le plus proche. De ce côté Mycroft, Sherlock et les autres travaillant sur le plan, commençaient à se préparer. Finalement, Molly et James étaient prêts à s'en aller. La jeune femme était entrée dans la voiture et attendait. Mycroft, quant à lui, tentait du mieux qu'il peut pour la rassurer et lui disait qu'il avait la situation bien en main. Puis James vint se mettre à ses côtés. Il vit que la jeune femme semblait préoccupée. Il lui prit la main. La jeune femme lui disait qu'elle était nerveuse à l'idée de s'enfuir. James la rassurait, lui disait qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

« Tu es heureuse avec moi Molly? »

« Mais voyons, oui James. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas épousé. »

Il sourit. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi puis la voiture démarra et quitta la maison. La jeune femme tenta de cacher son trouble et sa peur de l'éventuelle réaction de James, lorsque celui-ci se rendra compte de la supercherie. La voiture arriva dans le stationnement de l'aéroport. La voiture s'arrêta net. Lorsque James allait pour sortir, il vit que les portes étaient verrouillées et qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir. C'est alors que la portière de Molly s'ouvrit. L'employé fit sortir la jeune femme. James n'avait pas comprit ce qui se passait. Il sortit de la voiture également, mais à peine sortit, il reçu un coup de poing violent de la part de l'employé, tellement fort, qu'il en perdit connaissance. Le temps que celui-ci reprenne ses esprits, l'employé et Molly se dépêchèrent pour se rendre à Mycroft et Sherlock. À la vue de Sherlock, celle-ci courra vers lui et lui sautait dans les bras. Sherlock la serrait contre lui, et n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher. Il la regardait, avait oublié la colère qu'il avait ressentit pour elle et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne.

« Mais c'est quoi ce délire… »

James avait reprit conscience et s'était relevé. Il s'avança avec misère et réalisait que Molly n'était plus là et eut une vision d'horreur lorsqu'il vit celle qu'il aimait dans les bras du détective.

« Molly!? »

Puis la jeune femme se séparait de Sherlock et le regardait. Elle n'avait plus un regard amoureux, mais un regard de dégoût.

« Oh, désolée James. Tu pensais vraiment que j'irais avec toi? Tu pensais vraiment que je t'aimais? »

Puis Mycroft fit signe à Molly de se taire. Il s'avança vers James.

« James Moriarty cette comédie a assez duré. Oh et oui presque tous vos employés sont dans le coup. Vous vous êtes fait avoir mon cher. Nous savons qui vous êtes. Nous avons un enregistrement de vous et de votre ami Sebastian. C'est bien votre voix que nous entendons je pense. –Mycroft fit jouer l'enregistrement– Vos amis? Je crois bien qu'ils ne sont pas en mesure de vous aider. –Mycroft fit un signe à un de ses employés, d'aller ouvrir le coffre de la voiture. L'employé s'activa, ouvrit la valise et sortit les corps de ses deux amis, toujours vivants, mais drogués et avec un ruban adhésif sur la bouche, pour éviter de crier. Il les apporta vers Mycroft qui leur retira le ruban. – Allez mes petits, dites tout et je veux vous l'entendre dire. Ah oui et le fait de mentir n'aidera pas votre cause. »

Sebastian et Irène étaient collés au pied du mur. Ils étaient maintenant revenus à eux. Les deux semblaient épuisés et fatigués de toutes ces histoires.

« Allez, mes petits. Vous avez orchestré les meurtres de ses deux jeunes femmes et avez organisé le vol dans la banque d'Angleterre. »

« Non! » (Irène)

« Oui. » (Sebastian)

« Sebastian! » (Irène)

James était enragé et cracha au visage de son ami.

« ESPÈCE DE SALE TRAITRE! »

« Oh la ferme James. J'en ai marre. On va jouer ce jeu encore longtemps? J'aurais jamais du embarquer dans tes histoires, et Irène non plus. Et on n'aurait jamais du embarquer dans cette histoire de faux suicide d'il y a vingt ans. Alors assume toi aussi ce que tu as fait! »

« Moi je n'irai pas en prison en tout cas! » (Irène)

La jeune femme tentait de s'enfuir, mais un des agents de police qui était bien caché, le lieutenant Lestrade, sortit du buisson et se jeta sur elle pour lui mettre les menottes. D'autres policiers arrivèrent puis menottèrent Sebastian et James. Ce-dernier tenta de se débattre. Il regardait Molly, il était dévasté et avait le cœur en mille miettes.

« Molly, TU VAS ME LE PAYER! Je te signale que nous sommes toujours mariés! Tu n'en as pas fini avec moi! »

Puis tous se firent embarquer par la police. Molly regardait Sherlock, les larmes aux yeux et mit ses mains sur ses joues.

« Sherlock, je te demande pardon! Je suis si désolée de t'avoir fait enduré ceci! »

Le détective sécha ses larmes. Oui il avait été énormément blessé, mais tout ce qui comptait pour lui et que tout allait enfin se terminer et Molly était à nouveau dans ses bras. Il sécha ses larmes.

« Tu as fait ce qui te semblais le plus juste. Oublions cela et n'en parlons plus, plus jamais. »

Puis il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. La jeune femme lui avait répondu avec passion. Ils s'étaient tellement manqué et ils restèrent un long moment.

« Bon les tourtereaux c'est bien beau de vous voir, mais c'est loin d'être terminé. »

Sherlock se séparait de Molly. Il lança un énième regard noir à son frère. Puis ils partirent.


	25. Chapter 25

**Voici le chapitre 25. Je suis désolée d'avance si le procès est un peu tiré par les cheveux.**

Chapitre 25.

« Veuillez vous lever je vous prie. »

Tout le monde se leva dans la salle d'audience.

Ce fut le jour du procès. Tout le monde s'était levé. Sebastian, Irène et James étaient les accusés. Ceux-ci avaient été arrêtés pour les meurtres de deux jeunes femmes ainsi qu'avoir organisé le vol de la banque d'Angleterre.

« Irène Adler, à la barre, je vous prie. »

La jeune femme s'avançait. Elle répondait de façon affirmative aux questions de l'avocat de la couronne. Elle s'était résignée. Oui elle avait participé à ces meurtres, elle avait été l'une de celle qui avait fait le vol dans la banque d'Angleterre et elle avait participé au faux suicide de James lorsqu'il était au collège. Ce fut au tour de Sebastian qui avait donné les mêmes réponses que la jeune femme. Pour ce qui concerne leur avocat de la défense, ils n'en avaient pas. Ils avaient dit ce qu'il y avait à dire et étaient presque automatiquement déclarés coupable. Ce fut au tour de James d'arriver à la barre, il tentait ce qu'il pouvait pour se défendre et il décida de nier tout en bloc. Ce-dernier n'avait pas non plus d'avocat pour le défendre.

« Je n'ai rien fait! Je ne suis pas James Moriarty, je suis Richard Brook! » Puis James se retourna vers l'audience, pointa Mycroft et compagnie.

« C'est eux qui devraient aller en prison! Tout ceci est un coup monté! »

Puis l'avocat, avec la permission du juge, fit écouter l'enregistrement à l'ensemble de la salle. Tout le monde reconnut la voix de James et de Sebastian sur l'enregistrement. Il fit venir ce-dernier à la barre.

« Monsieur Moran, vous parliez bien à James Moriarty ce jour là? »

« Oui. »

« Et vous avouez par la même occasion ce vol de banque avec Mme Adler. »

« C'est exact. »

« Bien retournez vous asseoir. »

Puis l'avocat apporta des lettres, celles qui avait été retrouvées sur les corps des deux victimes, puis la lettre que James avait écrite à Molly dans leur jeune temps.

« J'appelle à la barre Molly Hooper. James reprenez place dans le bancs des accusés. »

Ce-dernier s'exécuta, il regardait Molly, qui était en train de se lever, mais celle-ci ne le regardait pas. Sherlock mit sa main sur celle de Molly, lui disant que tout allait bien se passer. L'avocat s'avançait

« Bien, Mlle Hooper. Cette lettre vous a bien été adressée? »

« Oui. C'est ça. »

« Racontez-nous ce qu'il a dedans. Ce qu'il l'a poussé à agir ainsi. »

« James Moriarty et moi étions ensemble à cette époque. Sherlock Holmes est arrivé. Un jour il m'a embrassé, mais je l'ai repoussé. James à tout vu et je crois que James s'est inventés des histoires. Il pensait que Sherlock Holmes et moi avions une aventure à cette époque, mais c'était faux. Alors là il m'a écrit cette lettre, me disant que je l'avais détruit. Et cela m'a fait penser qu'il voulait s'enlever la vie. J'ai été traumatisée, j'aurais voulu faire quelque chose, mais après il était trop tard. Je suis désolée si je n'entre pas dans les détails, cette épreuve a été vraiment douloureuse pour moi. »

« Je comprends. Avez-vous vu son corps? »

« Non, on ne m'a pas laissé le voir. »

« Je vois, mais maintenant, vous vous êtes mariée avec lui. »

« C'était un plan d'infiltration, James Moriarty avait engagé des employés dans sa maison, mais ne savait pas qu'ils travaillaient contre lui. Tout a été orchestré. »

« Bien, je n'ai pas d'autres questions. »

Puis peu de temps après, un autre témoin arrivait à la barre. Il s'agissait de l'ancien directeur du collège impérial de Londres. Il avait été contacté par Mycroft, pour témoigner, le directeur avait refusé au début, mais Mycroft s'était montré insistant.

« Je n'ai qu'une seule question à vous poser et après ce sera tout. Êtiez vous complice dans l'histoire du faux suicide? »

Le directeur était gêné que cette histoire soit allée beaucoup trop loin. Il hocha affirmativement la tête et avait mentionné que James lui avait donné une généreuse somme d'argent. Il disait qu'il s'en voulait, mais n'avait pas les moyens de refuser. Sa femme était atteinte d'un cancer et n'avait plus les moyens de payer pour sa médication.

« Bien. Je n'ai plus d'autres questions. Monsieur le juge, j'aimerais appeler un dernier témoin à la barre. Monsieur Mycroft Holmes. »

Ce-dernier se leva, et s'avança calmement à la barre.

« Alors vous êtes l'investigateur de ce plan. »

« Oui, c'est moi. »

Mycroft n'avait peur de rien.

« Je ne vous demanderai pas comment vous avez fait. Mais je me questionne, sur le mariage. Y a –t-il un contrat? »

« Oui. »

« Celui-ci est-il valide? »

« Bien sûr que non. Nous avons fait appel à un faux prêtre…

–Entre temps James s'était levé et avait un poussé cri de surprise et de terreur. Il s'apprêtait à sauter sur Mycroft, le juge dit alors aux gardes d'aller l'enfermer dans une cellule, puis les gardes revinrent. –

« Je vous en prie, continuez. »

James avait signé son vrai nom, parce qu'il voulait vraiment que son mariage soit valide. Il est même jusqu'à aller payer le prêtre, puisque celui-ci est venu nous le dire et ensuite nous avons gardé le contrat, afin de l'utiliser comme pièce à conviction et pour prouver qu'il s'agit bien de James Moriarty. »

L'avocat, toujours avec la permission du juge, ouvrit le contrat et l'apportait à Mycroft.

« Veuillez nous dire le nom de l'époux qui se trouve sur le papier. »

Mycroft le lisait.

« James Moriarty. »

« Bien. S'il s'agit d'un faux document, le mariage ici n'est pas valide. Pour ma part, je n'ai plus de questions, monsieur le juge. »

Puis le procès arriva à sa fin. Les membres du jury avaient longuement débattu.

« Que l'audience se lève. »

« Merci. Rassisez-vous. Bien. Le membre de jury, pour les crimes reprochés à Irène Adler et Sebastian Moran, pour les meurtres de ces deux jeunes femmes, ainsi que le vol de la banque d'Angleterre, ainsi qu'à la participation d'un faux suicide, votre verdict? »

Une femme se levait.

« Coupables. »

« Bien. En ce qui concerne James Moriarty, pour être celui qui a été complices pour ces meurtres, du le vol de la banque d'Angleterre et d'avoir été l'investigateur de ce faux suicide, quel est votre verdict? »

« Coupables. »

« Bien! Calmez-vous dans la salle, ce n'est pas terminé. En ce qui concerne, vous monsieur le directeur, enfin ancien directeur, je vous donne une amande de 5000$ pour avoir été complice dans l'histoire de ce faux suicide. Pour vos Irène Adler et Sebastian Moran vous êtes condamnés à la prison à perpétuité. Et vous James Moriarty vous êtes condamné à une peine de 60 ans de prison, sans possibilité de liberté conditionnelle avant 25 ans. Voilà la séance est levée. »

Molly et Sherlock s'enlacèrent, tellement ils étaient heureux. James avait toute sa colère, que ces-derniers n'en avaient pas terminés avec lui, mais ceux-ci ne faisaient pas attention. En ce qui concerne Irène et Sebastian, ils s'étaient contentés de se taire.


	26. Chapter 26

**L'épilogue ne va pas tarder. Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 26.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient passés, tout allait pour le mieux. Peu de temps après le procès, on apprit que James et ses deux complices s'étaient suicidés en prison. Molly n'était jamais allée rendre visite à James, même si James l'avait suppliée. Elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de cet homme et menait une vie tranquille et heureuse dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mycroft et son entourage (incluant Sherlock, James et Molly) avait été mis sous protection. Mycroft ne voulait pas prendre de chance, il ne voulait pas que leur vie soit en danger, s'il y avait d'autres criminels qui connaissaient James Moriarty et qui voulaient se venger, si jamais ils apprenaient cette histoire. Par chance, rien de ceci ne se produisit.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et voyait la jeune femme qu'il aimait à ses côtés, qui dormait à point fermé. Depuis ces événements, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Molly n'allait nulle part, sans que ce-dernier soit à ces côtés. Cela finissait parfois par l'exaspérer, mais elle devait d'y faire.

« Tu es réveillé et tu me regardes dormir petit coquin. »

Sherlock sourit. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, s'avança et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Ce-dernier approfondit encore plus le baiser. La jeune femme allait s'abandonner à lui, lorsqu'une boule remontait dans sa gorge.

« Sherlock, arrête. Je... »

Elle se sépara de lui. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche, se leva et courra vers les toilettes. On entendit un bruit. Puis Molly revint vers la porte. Elle s'essuya la bouche. Sherlock se leva, et était inquiet.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas moi qui te donne envie de vomir? »

« Mais non voyons! »

Puis à ce moment la jeune femme s'écroula. Sherlock la rattrapa, la jeune femme était inconsciente. Il était horriblement inquiet. Il lui tapotait les joues qui étaient devenues un peu pâles.

« Molly, Molly. Regarde-moi, réveille-toi! »

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux quelques instants après. Sherlock était soulagé, mais demeurait tout de même encore inquiet de son état. Il mit sa main sur son front et constata que celle-ci ne faisait pas de fièvre. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il l'a souleva et décida d'appeler un médecin. Celui-ci arriva quelques instants plus tard. Il prit les signes vitaux de la jeune femme, il y avait une légère baisse. Il lui fit une prise de sang. Sherlock ne tenait pas en place.

« Monsieur Holmes, calmez-vous. Vous me donnez le tournis, assoyez-vous. »

« Comment pouvez-vous être aussi calme!? »

Il s'assit. Le docteur leva le regard vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Vous pensez qu'elle est la seule à avoir ça? J'en vois à tous les jours. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a!? »

« Vous ne le devinez pas? »

À l'entente de cette parole, Molly se relevait à son tour.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

« Non mais vous allez me le dire à la fin!? »

« Il est très probable que cette jeune femme soit enceinte. »

Sherlock figea.

« Quoi, un bébé? »

« Oui, un bébé. Bon si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis très occupée aujourd'hui. Je vous appellerai pour vous donner les résultats. »

« Bien… Au revoir docteur, et merci. » (Molly)

Le médecin sans alla Sherlock ne lui adressa pas un seul regard, ni même un remerciement, tellement il était choqué. Il n'avait pas cessé de regarder Molly.

« Sherlock, tu commences à me faire peur… »

« Un bébé. De moi? »

Puis Sherlock pensait au fait qu'elle avait déjà couché avec James. Molly savait où il voulait en venir. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux.

« Sherlock, ne pense pas que ce n'est pas le tiens! Avec James ça ne s'est passé qu'une seule fois et c'était il y a des mois! »

« Tu as raison… »

Sherlock ne trouvait pas les mots. Il était effrayé.

« Ça me fait aussi peur que toi, Sherlock. Mais je ne suis pas pour l'avortement. Je ne serai pas capable… »

« Tu penses que je vais te parler d'avortement? »

« … »

« Je ne te demanderai jamais ça, Molly. »

Il prit les mains de la jeune femme.

« Je ne penserais pas que ça allait arriver aussi vite, c'est tout. Mais je t'aime. Si tu veux avoir cet enfant, je le veux aussi. »

La jeume femme plongea son regard dans le sien et vit qu'il était sincère. Elle l'embrassa.

« Oui je veux de cet enfant Sherlock, notre enfant. »

Puis le détective prit Molly dans ses bras. Plus tard dans la soirée le médecin appela et confirma que Molly était bel et bien enceinte, de deux semaines. Le couple était heureux. C'est alors que Sherlock mit un genou par terre. Molly était surprise et mit sa main sur la bouche.

« Molly, je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon être. Est-ce que tu veux devenir Mme Sherlock Holmes? »

Il avait sa façon bien à lui de faire ses demande en mariage. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Oui, oui, mille fois oui! »

Sherlock était heureux. À peine relevé, Molly se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Sherlock lui rendit son baiser puis les deux s'enlacèrent pendant un bon moment. Puis John arriva, les deux lui firent part de sa grossesse et du futur mariage. Celui-ci était heureux pour ses amis et disait qu'il avait également quelqu'un à leur présenter, Mary Morstan, et avait annoncé qu'ils se fréquentaient. Ils firent les présentations. À ces bonnes nouvelles, Sherlock déboucha une bouteille de vin. Molly se contenta d'un jus d'orange. La fête était au rendez-vous et la soirée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	27. Épilogue

**Voici la fin. Je suis désolée si c'est un peu court. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu mon histoire, en espérant que vous l'avez aimé jusqu'à la fin. Je vais peut-être revenir avec une autre histoire, j'ai une petite idée! Mais pour le moment, je vais faire une petite pause je pense, lol. Merci encore! :)**

Épilogue

1 an plus tard

« William Sherlock Scott Holmes, voulez ici prendre pour légitime épouse Molly Hooper ici présente, promettez-vous de l'aimer, de la chérir, de la protéger et de la soutenir dans les bons les mauvais moments? Dites-oui je le veux. »

Sherlock regardait Molly. Il sourit. Il ressentait en ce moment tout ce qu'un homme pouvait ressentir lors d'un mariage, avec la femme qu'il aimait.

« Oui. »

Le prêtre se retournait vers Molly.

« Molly Margaret Hooper, voulez ici prendre pour légitime époux Sherlock Holmes ici présent, promettez-vous de l'aimer, de le chérir, de le protéger et de le soutenir dans les bons les mauvais moments? Dites-oui je le veux. »

« Ouin…. »

Puis Molly et Sherlock se retournaient. Leur fils Scott avait émit un pleure toute suite après la question du prêtre. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Il était fatigué de cette longue journée. Assit sur les genoux de John, il pleurait. Ce-dernier essayait de le calmer, sans grand succès. Il se leva alors, s'excusa et s'éloigna un peu plus loin. Molly était triste de ne pas pouvoir tout de suite prendre son fils dans ses bras. Alors elle se retournait vers le prêtre.

« Oui, je le veux! »

Puis ils mirent chacun leur alliance.

« Par les pouvoir qui m'ont été conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Puis Sherlock embrassa Molly passionnément. Elle lui rendit le baiser. Tous les gens de la salle applaudirent. Molly se sépara rapidement de Sherlock et allait voir son fils, qui pleurait de plus belle. Elle arriva et John la félécitait. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et Sherlock arriva ensuite. Molly l'avait laissé là, mais bon, il avait conscience que ce n'était qu'un bébé de trois mois et qu'il était normal qu'il ait besoin de sa mère. Scott avait cessé de pleurer dès qu'il était dans les bras de Molly. John félicita son ami Sherlock. Tous les deux sortirent de l'église, se firent photographier et tout le monde leur lança des confettis. Ce fut l'heure du repas de mariage. John fit un témoignage, qui était aux yeux de son meilleur ami le plus beau qu'il avait entendu. Il avait étreignit John et l'avait remercié pour ce beau message et pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Tout le monde applaudit et avait la larme à l'œil. Peu de temps après le repas, Scott était de plus en plus fatigué.

« Mon chéri, je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on rentre. Scotty est fatigué et je ne veux pas le faire garder, il est trop jeune. »

« Tu as raison, chérie. Nous devons y aller. »

Sherlock remerciait tout le monde d'être venu. Pour ce qui est de la danse, elle aurait lieue quelque temps après le mariage. Les jeunes parents étaient épuisés et avaient hâte de rentrer. Aussitôt arrivés à la maison, Molly déposa l'enfant dans son lit, et celui-ci ne mit pas de temps à s'endormir. Elle le regardait tendrement, puis Sherlock vint l'enlacer par derrière. Les deux restèrent ainsi à contempler leur fils. Sherlock embrassa sa femme dans le cou.

« Il est magnifique, notre fils. » (Sherlock)

« Oui. »

Molly sourit. Puis les deux s'en allèrent et refermèrent un peu la porte. Cette journée avait été riche en émotions et les deux allaient se coucher épuisés de cette journée et de toute cette aventure. Puis les années passèrent, John et Mary s'étaient mariés eux-aussi. L'enfant de Sherlock et Molly grandissait et vivait heureux avec ses parents. En ce qui concerne Sherlock et Molly, ils étaient enfin réunis. Ils vivaient leur amour au grand jour et étaient heureux de voir grandir leur enfant.

Fin


End file.
